Save Heaven
by santanatorres
Summary: Cuando Dani aparece en la pequeña localidad de Southport, en Carolina del Norte, su precipitada llegada provoca muchas preguntas sobre su pasado. Dani tiene una determinación obstinada por evitar cualquier relación demasiado personal hasta que una serie de desafortunados sucesos la obligan a establecer ciertos lazos: uno con Santana y otra con su vecina Brittany
1. Prologo

Hola!

Esta es la adaptación de un libro, espero que les guste

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Cuando Dani aparece en la pequeña localidad de Southport, en Carolina del Norte, su precipitada llegada provoca muchas preguntas sobre su pasado. Dani es hermosa pero no le gusta lucirse y tiene una determinación obstinada por evitar cualquier relación demasiado personal hasta que una serie de desafortunados sucesos la obligan a establecer ciertos lazos: uno con Santana, una viuda propietaria del colmado del pueblo y que tiene dos hijos pequeños y un gran corazón; el otro, con Brittany, su soltera y muy franca vecina. Poco a poco, Dani irá dejando caer sus barreras, echando raíces en la comunidad y acercándose cada vez más a Santana y su familia.

Pero Dani no puede dejar enterrado el oscuro secreto que oculta su pasado y que todavía la persigue y la aterroriza. Un pasado que la obligó a emprender un viaje a través del país. Dani acabará por darse cuenta de que debe escoger entre una vida segura pero carente de emociones y otra que aun siendo más arriesgada puede darle mucha felicidad…


	2. Capitulo1

**_Capitulo 1_**

* * *

Mientras Dani se afanaba por atender diligentemente las mesas, la brisa del Atlántico se enredaba en su pelo. Portaba tres platos en la mano izquierda y otros tres en la derecha, y vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta en la que ponía: PRUEBA EL FLETÁN DE PUCK'S. Dejó los platos en una mesa ocupada por cuatro hombres que vestían polos, y el que se hallaba más cerca de ella la miró directamente a la cara y le sonrió. A pesar de que era evidente que solo intentaba ser amable, Dani tenía la certeza de que la había continuado observando mientras ella se alejaba de la mesa. Tina había mencionado que venían desde Wilmington, en busca de localizaciones para filmar una película.

Dani tomó una jarra de té dulce y se acercó otra vez a la mesa de los cuatro hombres para llenarles los vasos antes de regresar a la zona reservada para los camareros. Con disimulo, barrió la terraza con la mirada. Estaban a finales de abril, hacía una temperatura casi perfecta y el cielo azul se perdía hasta el horizonte sin una sola nube. A lo lejos, las aguas del canal intracostero estaban en calma, a pesar de la brisa, y reflejaban fielmente el color del cielo como un espejo. Una docena de gaviotas se habían posado en la barandilla del restaurante, con la intención de lanzarse en picado bajo cualquier mesa en la que hubiera siquiera una miga de pan.

Noah Puckerman, conocido como Puck, el dueño del local, odiaba a esos pajarracos. Los llamaba «ratas con alas», y ya había recorrido la zona un par de veces, blandiendo un desatascador con el mango de madera por encima de la barandilla para espantarlos. Tina se había inclinado hacia Dani y le había cuchicheado que le preocupaba más saber de dónde había sacado ese desatascador que las gaviotas en sí. Dani no dijo nada.

Preparó otra jarra de té frío y limpió la barra con un trapo. De repente notó unas palmaditas en el hombro. Se giró y vio a Beth, la hija de Puck. Era una jovencita de diecinueve años muy guapa que trabajaba a media jornada como encargada del restaurante.

—Dani, ¿te importaría ocuparte de otra mesa?

Ella contó sus mesas mentalmente, poco a poco.

—De acuerdo —asintió.

Beth se perdió escaleras abajo. Dani podía oír retazos de conversaciones de las mesas más próximas, gente que departía animadamente sobre amigos o familiares, el tiempo o la pesca. En una mesa situada en un rincón, vio dos personas que cerraban el menú y, sin demorarse, se acercó a ellas y anotó lo que querían, aunque no se quedó allí plantada intentando darles conversación, tal como solía hacer Tina. No le gustaba hablar por hablar, pero Dani era eficiente y educada, y a ninguno de los clientes parecía molestarle su actitud reservada.

Había empezado a trabajar en el restaurante a principios de marzo. Puck la había contratado una tarde fría y soleada, en la que el cielo parecía pintado con gruesos trazos de color tostado. Cuando le dijo que podía empezar a trabajar el lunes siguiente, Dani tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar delante de él. Por entonces, estaba sin blanca y hacía dos días que no probaba bocado.

Se dedicó a pasar por las mesas rellenando los vasos con agua y té dulce, y luego enfiló hacia la cocina. Sam, uno de los cocineros, le guiñó el ojo, como hacía siempre que la veía. Dos días antes la había invitado a salir, pero ella le había contestado que no quería salir con ningún empleado del restaurante. Tenía el presentimiento de que él pretendía volver a probar suerte pero deseó que sus instintos le fallaran.

—Me parece que hoy no bajará el ritmo de trabajo —comentó el chico. Era un joven rubio y larguirucho, quizás un año o dos más joven que ella, y todavía vivía con sus padres—. Cada vez que pensamos que ya tenemos dominada la situación, llegan más clientes y… ¡zas! ¡A volver a empezar!

—Es que hace muy buen día.

—¡Por eso! ¿Qué hace la gente aquí en un día tan soleado? Deberían estar todos en la playa o pescando. Que es exactamente lo que pienso hacer cuando acabe mi turno.

—Una idea estupenda.

—¿Querrás que te lleve a casa en coche luego?

Él se ofrecía a llevarla en coche por lo menos una vez a la semana.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no vivo tan lejos.

—¿Y qué? Estaré encantado de llevarte—insistió él.

—Me gusta caminar y además es saludable.

Dani le entregó la nota y Sam la clavó en el corcho; luego él le entregó uno de sus pedidos. Ella llevó los platos hasta una de las mesas de su sección.

El restaurante Puck's, que tenía más de treinta años de vida, era toda una institución en la localidad. Poco a poco Dani se había ido familiarizando con los clientes más habituales, y mientras cruzaba el restaurante hasta la otra punta, escrutó las nuevas caras. Familias. Nadie parecía fuera de lugar, y nadie se había presentado preguntando por ella, pero todavía a veces se apoderaba un incontrolable temblor de manos le sobrevenía, e incluso ahora seguía durmiendo con una luz encendida.

Su pelo corto era del color de las castañas; se lo teñía en la pila de la cocina de la casita que había alquilado. No llevaba maquillaje y sabía que aquel día, con aquel sol esplendoroso, se pondría morena, quizás incluso demasiado. Se recordó a sí misma que tenía que comprar loción solar, pero después de pagar el alquiler y las cuatro cosas que necesitaba para vivir, no le quedaba demasiado dinero para esa clase de lujos. Incluso un protector solar le alteraba el presupuesto. El empleo de camarera en Puck's era un buen trabajo y estaba encantada con él, pero la comida que servían era barata, y eso significaba que las propinas no eran muy elevadas. Con su dieta a base de arroz y judías, pasta y copos de avena, había perdido peso en los últimos cuatro meses. Podía notar cómo se le hundían las costillas debajo de la camiseta, y hasta unas semanas antes había tenido unas ojeras tan marcadas que pensaba que ya jamás se le borrarían del rostro.

—Esos no te quitan el ojo de encima —comentó Tina, señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los cuatro hombres de la productora de cine—. Especialmente el del pelo castaño, el más mono.

—Ah —respondió Dani. Se centró en preparar otra jarra de café. Sabía que Tina era muy cotilla, así que normalmente procuraba no hablar con ella.

—¿Qué? No me dirás que no te parece mono, ¿eh?

—Ni me había fijado.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que no te fijes en un chico tan mono? —Tina se la quedó mirando fijamente, con cara de sorpresa.

—No lo sé —respondió Dani.

Al igual que Sam, Tina era un par de años más joven que Dani, debía de rondar los veinticinco. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, los ojos verdes y un enorme descaro, y salía con un chico que se llamaba Mike y que se encargaba de repartir los pedidos de la ferretería situada en la otra punta del pueblo. Como el resto de los empleados en el restaurante, Tina era natural de Southport, un enclave que ella describía como un verdadero paraíso para los niños, las familias y los ancianos, pero el lugar más aburrido sobre la faz de la Tierra para la gente joven soltera. Por lo menos una vez a la semana le aseguraba a Dani que estaba planeando irse a vivir a Wilmington, donde había bares, clubes y muchas más tiendas. Parecía conocer a todo el mundo y estaba al tanto de cualquier cosa que pasara en Southport. A veces Dani pensaba que la profesión oficial de Tina debería ser la de cotilla.

—Me he enterado de que Sam te ha pedido salir —dijo, cambiando de tema—, pero que tú le has dicho que no.

—No me gusta salir con compañeros de trabajo. —Dani fingió estar totalmente concentrada organizando las bandejas.

—Podríamos salir los cuatro juntos. Sam y Mike pescan juntos.

Dani se preguntó si Sam le había pedido a Tina que intercediera o si la idea se le había ocurrido a ella solita. Quizá las dos cosas. Por las noches, cuando el restaurante cerraba, la mayoría de los empleados se quedaban un rato juntos, charlando y tomando un par de cervezas. Aparte de Dani, el resto llevaba bastantes años trabajando en el mismo sitio.

—No me parece una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Una vez tuve una mala experiencia; quiero decir que una vez que salí con un compañero de trabajo —explicó Dani—. Desde entonces me prometí a mí misma que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

Tina esbozó una mueca de fastidio antes de alejarse con paso firme hacia una de sus mesas. Dani atendió dos mesas y retiró los platos vacíos. Procuraba estar ocupada, intentando ser eficiente e invisible a la vez. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y se aseguraba de que la zona reservada para los camareros estuviera impecable. De ese modo el día pasaba más rápido. No flirteó con el joven de la productora de cine, y cuando él se marchó no se volvió para mirarla.

Dani trabajaba tanto en el turno del almuerzo como en el de la cena. A medida que el día se iba diluyendo y cediendo protagonismo a la noche, le encantaba contemplar los matices cambiantes en el cielo, que iban de una gama azul a gris y después a naranja y amarillo, transformando el horizonte occidental. Al atardecer, el agua resplandecía y los veleros se escoraban entre la brisa. Las agujas de los pinos brillaban como si fueran de plata. Tan pronto como el sol se escondía tras la línea del horizonte, Puck encendía las estufas de gas propano de la terraza, y las placas de resistencia refulgían como las calabazas talladas a mano que iluminan la noche de Halloween. Dani había pasado demasiadas horas expuesta al sol y le escocía la cara.

Rachel y Big Dave reemplazaron a Tina y a Sam en el turno de noche. Rachel era una jovencita que estaba a punto de acabar sus estudios en el instituto y que se pasaba el día riendo como una niñita traviesa, y Big Dave llevaba casi veinte años trabajando de cocinero en aquel local. Estaba casado, tenía dos hijos y lucía el tatuaje de un escorpión en el antebrazo derecho. Debía de pesar casi ciento cuarenta kilos, y en la cocina su cara siempre mostraba brillos por el calor. Utilizaba apodos para referirse a cada uno de sus compañeros: a ella la llamaba Dani Dan.

El ritmo frenético del turno de la cena duró hasta las nueve. Cuando empezó a calmarse, Dani limpió la barra y cerró la zona reservada para los camareros. Ayudó a sus compañeros a colocar las cosas en el lavaplatos mientras los clientes más rezagados apuraban los últimos minutos de charla distendida. En una de las mesas de su sección había una pareja, y Dani se había fijado en sus anillos mientras departían relajadamente con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Eran jóvenes y atractivos, y tuvo la sensación de haber experimentado antes la misma vivencia. Sí, ella también había sido como esa joven, mucho tiempo atrás, por un breve instante. O por lo menos esa era su impresión, porque Dani había aprendido que los instantes eran simplemente eso: una ilusión. Dio la espalda a la pareja, deseando poder borrar de su cabeza aquellos recuerdos y no evocar aquel sentimiento romántico nunca más.


	3. Capitulo2

Ala mañana siguiente, Dani salió al porche con una humeante taza de café. Las tablas de madera crujieron bajo sus pies descalzos, y se apoyó en la barandilla. Las azucenas brotaban en medio de las hierbas salvajes en lo que una vez había sido un parterre de flores, y alzó la taza, saboreando el aroma mientras tomaba un sorbo.

Le gustaba Southport. Era diferente a Boston, a Filadelfia o a Atlantic City, con sus sempiternos ruidos de tráfico y sus mil y un olores, y la gente siempre ajetreada; además, era la primera vez en su vida que disponía de un espacio para ella, solo para ella. La casita no era gran cosa, pero era su nido y estaba en un lugar apartado, y con eso le bastaba. Formaba parte de dos estructuras idénticas, dos cabañas con las paredes hechas con tablas de madera, ubicadas al final de un sendero de gravilla. Antes habían servido como refugios de caza y quedaban arropadas por un soto de robles y pinos en los confines de un bosque se extendía hasta la costa. El comedor y la cocina eran pequeños, y la habitación no tenía armarios; pero la casita estaba amueblada, incluyendo un par de mecedoras en el porche. Por otro lado, el alquiler era una ganga. No es que el lugar fuera decadente, pero todo estaba lleno de polvo a causa de los años que había estado en desuso, y el casero le había ofrecido comprar los utensilios que necesitara si pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo. Desde que se había instalado, se había pasado gran parte de su tiempo libre a cuatro patas o encaramada en una silla, fregando y limpiando sin parar. Había fregado todo el cuarto de baño a conciencia hasta dejarlo reluciente; había repasado el techo con un paño húmedo. Había abrillantado los cristales con vinagre, y se había pasado un montón de horas sobre sus manos y rodillas, intentando por todos los medios eliminar el óxido y la roña del linóleo que revestía el suelo de la cocina. Había tapado grietas en las paredes con masilla, y luego las había lijado hasta dejarlas completamente lisas. Había pintado las paredes de la cocina en un color amarillo chillón, y había barnizado los armarios con esmalte blanco satinado. Su habitación era ahora azul cielo, el comedor era beis, y la semana previa había colocado una funda en el sofá, por lo que ahora ofrecía un aspecto prácticamente nuevo.

Después de tanto esfuerzo, y con casi todo el trabajo hecho, a Dani le gustaba sentarse en el porche por la tarde y leer libros que sacaba de la biblioteca. Aparte del café, la lectura era su único vicio. No tenía televisor, ni radio, ni teléfono móvil, ni microondas, ni tampoco automóvil, y todas sus pertenencias cabían en una sola maleta. Tenía veintisiete años, era rubia natural y no contaba con ningún amigo de verdad. Había llegado a Southport casi sin nada, y unos meses después seguía casi sin nada. Ahorraba la mitad de sus propinas y cada noche guardaba el dinero doblado en una lata de café que mantenía oculta en una hendidura debajo de una de las tablas del porche. Reservaba ese dinero por si surgía un imprevisto o una emergencia, y estaba dispuesta a pasar hambre antes que tocar sus parcos ahorros. El simple hecho de saber que contaba con ese dinero la aliviaba, porque el pasado siempre venía a acosarla y podía trocarse en realidad en cualquier momento. Un demonio estaba registrando el mundo en su busca, y Dani sabía que cada día que pasaba crecía más la furia de aquel demonio.

—Buenos días —la saludó una voz, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. Tú debes de ser Dani.

Se volvió. En el porche ajado de la casita aledaña vio que una mujer con una larga melena rubia y despeinada la saludaba. Debía de rondar los treinta y cinco años, y llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa con las mangas arremangadas. Sobre los rizos enmarañados de su cabeza descansaban unas gafas de sol. Sostenía una pequeña alfombra y parecía debatirse entre si sacudirla en la barandilla o no, hasta que al final la lanzó con desgana a un lado y se encaminó hacia la casita de Dani. Se movía con la energía y la agilidad de alguien que practica deporte a diario.

—Burt Hummel me dijo que íbamos a ser vecinas.

«El casero», pensó Dani.

—No sabía que alguien estuviera interesado en mudarse aquí.

—Creo que Burt tampoco se lo esperaba. Casi se cayó de la silla cuando le dije que quería alquilarle la barraca. —Por entonces, la desconocida ya había llegado al porche de Dani. Le tendió la mano al tiempo que se presentaba—: Mis amigos me llaman Britt.

—Hola —respondió Dani, estrechándole la mano.

—Qué día más espléndido, ¿eh?

—Sí, una mañana más que luminosa —convino ella, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo primero en una pierna y luego en la otra—. ¿Cuándo te has instalado?

—Ayer por la tarde. Y estoy de un humor de perros; me he pasado prácticamente toda la noche sin parar de estornudar. Me parece que Burt se ha dedicado a acumular tanto polvo como ha podido y lo ha almacenado en esa casucha. ¡Ni te imaginas cómo está!

Dani asintió y señaló hacia su puerta.

—Esta estaba igual.

—Ah, pues no lo parece. Lo siento, no he podido evitar echar un vistazo a través de tus ventanas desde mi cocina. Tienes una vivienda acogedora y alegre. En cambio yo he alquilado un tugurio lleno de polvo y arañas.

—El señor Hummel me dio permiso para pintarla.

—¡No me digas! Mientras no tenga que hacerlo él, me apuesto lo que quieras a que me deja que yo también pinte mi barraca. ¡Claro, yo me encargo del trabajo sucio, y él obtiene una casita limpia y la mar de mona! —Esbozó una sonrisita irónica—. ¿Cuánto hace que vives aquí?

Dani cruzó los brazos, sintiendo la calidez del sol matutino en la cara.

—Casi dos meses.

—No creo que pueda aguantar tanto en este cuchitril. Si continúo estornudando como anoche, te aseguro que tendrán que internarme en un hospital. —Se quitó las gafas de sol y empezó a limpiarlas con la camisa—. ¿Y qué me dices de Southport? ¿Te gusta? Es un mundo aparte, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es evidente que no eres de aquí. A ver si lo adivino… Eres del norte, ¿no?

Tras vacilar un momento, Dani asintió.

—Lo suponía —continuó Britt—. Y cuesta un poco habituarse a la vida en Southport. Quiero decir, a mí me encanta, pero es que a mí me gustan los pueblos pequeños.

—¿Eres de aquí?

—Sí, nací y crecí en Southport; luego me marché, pero acabé por volver. La típica historia, ¿no? Además, no es fácil encontrar un lugar con tanto polvo en cualquier otra parte del país.

Dani sonrió, y por un momento ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Britt parecía cómoda, plantada delante de ella, esperando a que la otra tomara la iniciativa. Dani sorbió un poco de café y desvió la vista hacia el bosque. De repente, pensó en su falta de consideración hacia la desconocida.

—¿Te apetece una taza de café? Está recién hecho.

Brittany se puso de nuevo las gafas sobre la cabeza, anclando las varillas en el pelo.

—¿Sabes? Esperaba que me lo ofrecieras. Me encantaría una taza de café. Tengo la cocina patas arriba, con cajas amontonadas por todas partes. ¿Sabes lo que supone enfrentarse a un nuevo día sin cafeína?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Lo admito, soy adicta al café. Especialmente en un día que requiere que invierta todos mis esfuerzos en deshacer el equipaje. ¿Te había dicho que detesto deshacer maletas?

—No, me parece que no me lo habías dicho.

—Creo que no hay nada peor en el mundo. Tener que pensar dónde vas a poner cada cosa, golpeándote las rodillas mientras te abres paso entre tantos bártulos… Tranquila, no soy la clase de vecina tan caradura capaz de pedir ayuda para ese trabajo tan pesado. Pero un café, por otro lado…

—Entra. —Dani le hizo una señal con la mano, invitándola a pasar—. Pero no olvides que los muebles ya estaban en la casa.

Después de cruzar la cocina, Dani sacó una taza de un armario y la llenó hasta el borde. Luego se la pasó a Britt.

—Lo siento, no tengo ni leche ni azúcar.

—No es necesario —respondió la otra, al tiempo que aceptaba la taza. Sopló un poco antes de tomar un sorbo—. Mmm… ¡Qué rico! Vale, ya es oficial, a partir de ahora eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero —anunció, satisfecha.

—Bienvenida.

—Burt me ha dicho que trabajas en Puck's.

—Sí, soy camarera.

—¿Big Dave todavía sigue en la cocina? —Cuando Dani asintió, Britt continuó—: Lleva ahí desde que yo estudiaba en el instituto. ¿Todavía se inventa apodos para todo el mundo? —Sí —admitió Dani.

—¿Y Tina? ¿Sigue igual, comentando lo guapos que son algunos clientes?

—No ha cambiado.

—¿Y Sam? ¿Sigue persiguiendo a las nuevas camareras?

Cuando Dani volvió a asentir con la cabeza, Britt se echó a reír.

—Ese sitio nunca cambia.

—¿Habías trabajado allí?

—No, pero es un pueblo pequeño y ese restaurante es una institución. Además, cuanto más tiempo llevas viviendo aquí, más te das cuenta de que es imposible guardar un secreto en este lugar. Todo el mundo sabe la vida y milagros de los demás, y algunos, como por ejemplo Tina, han elevado el cotilleo hasta las cotas de un arte. Me sacaba de las casillas. Pero, claro, la mitad de la gente en Southport es igual. Aquí no hay mucho que hacer, excepto cotillear.

—Pero tú has acabado por volver.

Britt se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Quizá sea un poco masoquista. —Tomó otro sorbo de café y señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventana—. ¿Sabes? Tantos años viviendo en este pueblo y ni sabía que existían estas dos casitas.

—El casero me comentó que eran refugios de caza. Formaban parte de una plantación antes de que decidiera alquilarlas.

Brittany sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que te hayas mudado aquí.

—Tú también lo has hecho —remarcó Dani.

—Ya, pero la única razón por la que consideré tal posibilidad fue porque sabía que no iba a ser la única mujer viviendo al final de un sendero de gravilla en medio de la nada. Estas dos barracas están realmente aisladas del mundo.

«Por eso me decidí a alquilarla», se dijo Dani.

—No está tan mal. Yo ya me he acostumbrado. —Espero conseguirlo yo también —comentó Britt. Volvió a soplar el café para enfriarlo—. ¿Y qué te ha traído hasta Southport? Estoy segura de que no ha sido por la perspectiva de un emocionante trabajo en Puck's. ¿Tienes familia por aquí? ¿Padres? ¿Hermanos?

—No —dijo Dani—. Solo yo.

—¿Has venido siguiendo a un novio?

—No.

—Así pues, ¿solo… has decidido venir y punto?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué diantre ibas a hacer una cosa así?

Dani no contestó. Eran las mismas preguntas que le habían formulado Puck, Tina y Sam. Ella sabía que detrás de esas preguntas no se escondía ninguna segunda intención, simplemente se trataba de una curiosidad genuina, pero, aun así, jamás estaba segura de qué contestar, aparte de la verdad.

—Buscaba un sitio para empezar de nuevo.

Brittany tomó otro sorbo de café, con porte pensativo, como si estuviera ponderando la respuesta, pero para sorpresa de Dani, no hizo más preguntas. En vez de eso, asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiene sentido. A veces, empezar de nuevo es lo que uno necesita. Y creo que es una decisión admirable. Mucha gente no posee el coraje para llevar a cabo ese sueño.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto —sentenció—. Bueno, ¿y qué planes tienes para hoy, mientras yo lloro desconsoladamente y me deslomo desempaquetando y limpiando ese tugurio hasta que se me caiga la piel de las manos a tiras?

—Tengo que trabajar, bueno, más tarde. Pero, aparte de eso, no tengo planes. He de escaparme a comprar un par de cosas y ya está.

—¿Te pasarás por Fisher's o piensas ir al centro?

—No, solo pensaba ir a Fisher's.

—¿Ya conoces a la dueña, esa chica latina?

Dani asintió. —Sí, lo he visto un par de veces.

Britt apuró el café y dejó la taza en la pila antes de suspirar.

—Bueno, basta de cháchara. Si no empiezo ahora, nunca acabaré. Deséame suerte —dijo en un tono falto de entusiasmo.

—Buena suerte.

—Me ha encantado conocerte, Dani.

Desde la ventana de la cocina, Dani vio que Brittany sacudía la alfombra que antes había dejado en el suelo. Parecía simpática, pero no estaba segura de si se sentía preparada para confraternizar con ningún vecino. A pesar de que podría ser agradable contar con alguien a quien visitar de vez en cuando, se había acostumbrado a la soledad.

De todos modos, era consciente de que vivir en una pequeña localidad implicaba que el aislamiento que se había impuesto a sí misma no podía durar para siempre. Tenía que trabajar y realizar compras y caminar por el pueblo; algunos de los clientes en el restaurante ya la reconocían por la calle. Además, tenía que admitir que le gustaba charlar con Britt. Le daba la impresión de que era una persona que tenía mucho más que ofrecer que lo que mostraba a simple vista; le transmitía confianza, aunque no sabía explicar el porqué. Y por suerte, estaba soltera, y eso era sin lugar a dudas otro punto a su favor.

Apoyada en la pila, limpió las tazas de café y luego las guardó en el armario. El acto de guardar dos tazas después de tomar un café por la mañana le resultaba tan familiar que por un instante se sintió inmersa de nuevo en los recuerdos de la vida que había dejado atrás. Le empezaron a temblar las manos. Las entrelazó con fuerza en un intento de controlarlas mientras aspiraba aire hondo varias veces seguidas, hasta que al final consiguió recuperar la calma. Dos meses antes no habría sido capaz de calmarse; seguramente dos semanas antes no habría podido dominar los temblores. A pesar de que estaba satisfecha de que ya no la desbordaran aquellos horribles ataques de ansiedad, eso implicaba que empezaba a sentirse cómoda en aquel sitio, y eso, de alguna manera, la asustaba. Porque sentirse cómoda significaba que podía bajar la guardia en cualquier momento, y eso era algo que nunca debería hacer.

No obstante, se sentía agradecida de haber acabado en Southport. Era un pueblecito añejo con unos pocos miles de habitantes, situado en la desembocadura del río Cape Fear, justo en la confluencia con el canal intracostero. Era un enclave con veredas y árboles centenarios que ofrecían unas magníficas sombras y flores que brotaban por doquier. El musgo colgaba de las ramas de los árboles, mientras que el kudzu, aquella planta tan invasiva, crecía y se extendía por los troncos marchitos. Dani había visto a niños que montaban en bicicleta o que jugaban al fútbol en plena calle, y se había maravillado de la gran cantidad de iglesias, prácticamente una en cada esquina. Los grillos y las ranas inundaban el espacio con sus cantos al anochecer, y de nuevo pensó que ese lugar le había parecido idóneo desde el principio. Lo sentía «seguro», como si la hubiera atraído con la fuerza de un imán, como un santuario prometedor.

Dani se calzó su único par de zapatos, unas deportivas Converse completamente ajadas. La cómoda seguía vacía, y casi no había comida en la cocina, pero cuando salió de la casa y se enfrentó al cálido sol y enfiló hacia el colmado, pensó satisfecha: «Este es mi hogar». Aspirando con vigor el fresco aroma de los jacintos y de la hierba recién cortada, se dio cuenta de que hacía años, muchos años, que no se sentía tan feliz.


	4. Capitulo 3 Primera Parte

**Capítulo 3 - Primera Parte**

* * *

Al cumplir los dos años se mudó con sus padres a Estados Unidos, era proveniente de Puerto Rico, al ser adolescente se convirtió en la chica más sexy del instituto, todos los estudiantes andaban detrás de ella, pero para su desgracia a Santana López le gustaban las mujeres. Había estado en el C.I.D., la Unidad Militar de Investigaciones Criminales, destinado en Alemania y en Georgia, y se había pasado diez años investigando todo tipo de crímenes y delitos militares, desde soldados que habían desertado hasta hurtos, maltratos familiares, violaciones e, incluso, asesinatos. La habían ido promocionando de forma regular, hasta que finalmente se retiró como comandante a los treinta y dos años.

Después de licenciarse de su carrera militar, se marchó a vivir a Southport, el pueblo natal de su esposa. La pareja, recién casada, esperaba su primer retoño y, a pesar de que, en principio, su intención fue buscar trabajo como agente del orden público, su suegro le ofreció traspasarle el negocio familiar.

Se trataba de un antiguo colmado, con las paredes hechas con tablas de madera blancas, las contraventanas azules, un porche con el tejado inclinado y un banco junto a la puerta; la clase de negocio que había vivido sus días dorados mucho tiempo atrás y que ahora estaba en vías de extinción. La vivienda se hallaba situada en la segunda planta. Un enorme magnolio confería una deliciosa sombra a uno de los flancos del edificio, y un roble se erigía justo delante de la fachada principal. Solo la mitad del aparcamiento estaba asfaltada —la otra mitad era de gravilla—, pero rara vez estaba vacío. Su suegro había abierto el colmado antes de que naciera Su esposa, cuando la única alternativa en el pueblo era dedicarse a la labranza. Pero su suegro se jactaba de ser un buen observador, y su intención era ofrecer todo lo que sus paisanos pudieran necesitar, por lo que la tienda, con tanto género, siempre ofrecía un aspecto abigarrado. Santana era de la misma opinión, y había continuado con la misma organización del espacio. En cinco o seis pasillos se concentraban los artículos de droguería y perfumería y alimentación general; al fondo se podían ver unas enormes neveras llenas a rebosar con todo tipo de bebidas, desde agua y gaseosas hasta latas de cerveza y botellas de vino; por otro lado, como en cualquier tienda de abastecimiento general, había expositores de patatas fritas, caramelos y la clase de comida basura que la gente elegía mientras hacía cola junto a la caja registradora. Pero allí era donde se acababan las similitudes. En las estanterías también se podía encontrar una buena selección de material de pesca —incluido cebo vivo—, y en una de las esquinas había un pequeño bar, un asador, regentado por Will Shuester, un hombre que había trabajado en Wall Street hasta que un buen día decidió mudarse a Southport en busca de una vida más sosegada y sencilla. En el bar servían hamburguesas, bocadillos y perritos calientes, y además había cuatro mesas para no tener que comer de pie. También se podían alquilar películas en DVD y comprar municiones de diversos tipos, chubasqueros y paraguas, más una pequeña selección de novelas clásicas y de los libros más vendidos. En la tienda también vendían bujías, correas del ventilador y bidones, y Santana hacía duplicados de llaves con una máquina que había instalado en el cuartito del fondo. Disponía de tres mangueras conectadas al surtidor de gasolina, y otra en el embarcadero, para las embarcaciones que necesitaban repostar; era el único sitio donde podían hacerlo aparte del puerto. Encima del mostrador había latas de conservas, cacahuetes hervidos y cestas de fruta y verdura fresca.

Sorprendentemente, a Santana no le costaba mucho llevar el control del inventario. Algunos artículos se vendían a diario, otros no. Al igual que su suegro, mostraba una gran facilidad para adivinar lo que la gente necesitaba tan pronto como alguien entraba por la puerta. Siempre se había fijado y recordaba detalles que a otras personas les pasaban desapercibidos, una habilidad que le había servido en sus años de trabajo en el C.I.D.

Ahora se pasaba los días gestionando el abastecimiento de productos en el colmado, procurando mantenerse al día en los cambios de gustos de la clientela.

Jamás en su vida habría imaginado que acabaría haciendo ese trabajo, pero había sido una buena decisión, aunque tan solo fuera porque le permitía cuidar de sus hijos. Josh ya iba a la escuela, pero Kristen no empezaría hasta otoño, y la pequeña pasaba los días con él en la tienda. Santana le había montado un espacio para jugar detrás del mostrador, en el que su parlanchina hija parecía más que contenta. Aunque solo tenía cinco años, sabía manejar la caja registradora y devolver el cambio; empleaba una banqueta para llegar a los botones. A Santana le encantaba ver la cara de sorpresa de los nuevos clientes cuando la pequeña empezaba a marcar las teclas.

Sin embargo, no era una infancia ideal para ella, aunque su hija no tuviera otra experiencia que le sirviera de punto de referencia. Cuando Santana era sincera consigo misma, admitía que ocuparse de sus hijos y de la tienda le absorbía toda la energía que tenía. A veces se sentía como si no diera abasto: preparar el almuerzo de Josh y llevarlo al cole, realizar los pedidos para la tienda, reunirse con sus distribuidores, atender a los clientes, y todo mientras intentaba entretener a Kristen. ¡Y eso solo era el aperitivo! Por las tardes a veces estaba incluso más ocupada. Hacía lo que podía por compartir unas horas con sus hijos, realizando actividades propias de su edad: montar en bicicleta, hacer volar cometas y pescar con Josh, pero a Kristen le gustaban las manualidades y jugar con muñecas, y a ella nunca se le habían dado bien esas cosas. Si además añadía que debía preparar la cena y limpiar la casa, tenía la impresión de que a duras penas lograba mantenerse a flote. Cuando al final acostaba a los dos pequeños en la cama, le resultaba prácticamente imposible descansar, pues siempre había algo más por hacer. Ya no estaba segura de si sabía relajarse.

Cuando sus hijos se acostaban, Santana pasaba el resto del día sola. A pesar de que conocía a casi todo el mundo en el pueblo, tenía muy pocos amigos de verdad. Las parejas con las que él y su esposa solían salir a cenar o a disfrutar de una barbacoa se habían ido alejando de él de forma paulatina. Sabía que la culpa era en parte suya —trabajar en la tienda y ocuparse de los niños le robaba casi todo el tiempo—, pero a veces tenía la impresión de que se sentían incómodos con ella, como si su presencia les recordara que la vida era impredecible y perniciosa, y que las cosas podían dar un inesperado giro negativo en tan solo un instante.

Llevaba un estilo de vida agotador y solitario, pero permanecía centrada en Josh y Kristen. A pesar de que ahora ya no sucedía con tanta frecuencia, los dos pequeños habían sido propensos a sufrir pesadillas desde que su esposa los dejó. Cuando se despertaban a media noche, llorando desconsoladamente, ella los estrechaba entre sus brazos y les susurraba que todo iba bien, hasta que volvían a quedarse dormidos. Al principio los tres habían asistido a unas sesiones con una terapeuta; los niños dibujaban y hablaban sobre sus sentimientos. La terapia no había resultado tan productiva como ella había esperado. Las pesadillas continuaron siendo recurrentes durante prácticamente un año. De vez en cuando, cuando Santana se ponía a dibujar con Kristen o a pescar con Josh, se daba cuenta de que los pequeños se quedaban ensimismados pensando en su madre, a la que tanto echaban de menos. Kristen a veces expresaba su dolor con su vocecita infantil quebrada mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Cuando eso sucedía, Santana tenía la certeza de que podía notar físicamente cómo se le partía el corazón, porque sabía que no podía hacer ni decir nada para remediarlo. La terapeuta le había asegurado que los niños tenían una gran capacidad de adaptación y que mientras se sintieran amados, las pesadillas acabarían por desaparecer y las lágrimas serían cada vez menos frecuentes. El tiempo había dado la razón a la terapeuta, pero ahora Santana se enfrentaba a otra clase de pérdida, una que también le partía el corazón. Los niños se estaban recuperando, lo sabía, porque los recuerdos que tenían de su madre empezaban a difuminarse poco a poco. Eran tan pequeños cuando la perdieron —tres y cuatro años— que llegaría un día en que para ellos su madre se convertiría más en una idea que en una persona real. Era inevitable, por supuesto, pero en cierta manera no le parecía justo que no fueran capaces de recordar el sonido de la risa de su esposa, ni la ternura y el cariño con que los había acunado cuando eran bebés, ni el inmenso amor que les había profesado.

Ella jamás había destacado por sus habilidades como fotógrafo. Su esposa siempre había sido la que se encargaba de la cámara y, en consecuencia, tenían docenas de fotos de ella con los niños. En cambio había muy pocas en las que apareciera su esposa, y a pesar de que ella las destacaba cuando los tres se ponían a mirar el álbum de fotos y les hablaba de su madre, albergaba la triste sospecha de que las anécdotas que les contaba se estaban convirtiendo precisamente en eso: simples anécdotas. Sus recuerdas eran como castillos en la arena que la marea se encargaba de engullir y arrastrar hacia el mar. Lo mismo sucedía con el retrato de su esposa que colgaba en su habitación. Durante el primer año de matrimonio, Santana había contratado a un retratista para que inmortalizara a su esposa, a pesar de las protestas de ella. Estaba contento de haberlo hecho. En el retrato, aparecía bella e independiente, como la mujer con carisma de la que se había enamorado; por la noche, cuando los niños ya dormían, a veces se quedaba contemplando la imagen de su esposa, y un cúmulo de emociones la invadían. Pero Josh y Kristen apenas se fijaban en el cuadro.

Pensaba en ella a menudo. Echaba de menos su compañía y la amistad que había constituido la piedra angular de su matrimonio. La añoraba muchísimo. Se sentía sola, aunque le costara admitirlo. Durante los primeros meses después de perderla, Santana no había podido ni pensar en iniciar otra relación, ni mucho menos en la posibilidad de volverse a enamorar. Incluso después de un año, esa era la clase de pensamiento que intentaba apartar de su mente. El dolor aún estaba fresco, las secuelas todavía eran demasiado patentes.

Sin embargo, hacía unos meses había llevado a los niños al acuario, y mientras se hallaban de pie delante del tanque de los tiburones, Santana había iniciado una conversación con una mujer atractiva que estaba a su lado. Ella también había ido con sus hijos, y al igual que ella no llevaba anillo de casada. Sus hijos tenían la misma edad que Josh y Kristen, y mientras los cuatro se dedicaban a señalar los peces, ella se rio de alguna sugerencia que se le ocurrió a Santana, y entonces notó la chispa de la atracción: de nuevo ese sentimiento. La conversación llegó a su final y continuaron por pasillos separados; no obstante, a la salida, Santana la volvió a ver. Ella le dijo adiós con la mano y, por un instante, contempló la posibilidad de acercarse a paso ligero hasta su coche y pedirle el número de teléfono. Pero no lo hizo, y, al cabo de un momento, ella abandonó el aparcamiento. No había vuelto a verla.

Aquella noche, Santana esperó que lo abordara el alud de autorreproches y sentimientos de culpa, pero, extrañamente, nada de todo eso sucedió. Ni tampoco sintió que hubiera hecho nada «malo». Al contrario, le pareció… normal. No reafirmante, ni estimulante, sino normal, y de alguna manera se dio cuenta de que las heridas estaban por fin empezando a cicatrizar. Eso no significaba que estuviera lista para precipitarse en busca de pareja. Si sucedía, perfecto. ¿Y si no? Pensó que ya abordaría la cuestión cuando llegara el momento. Estaba decidida a esperar hasta que encontrara a la persona adecuada, alguien que no solo le devolviera la felicidad en su vida, sino que además amara a sus hijos tanto como los amaba ella. Sin embargo, reconocía que, en aquella localidad, las probabilidades de encontrar a esa persona eran más que escasas. Southport era un pueblo demasiado pequeño. Prácticamente todo el mundo que conocía estaba, o bien casado, o bien jubilado, o bien estudiaba en una de las escuelas de la localidad. No es que hubiera un montón de mujeres solteras pululando por ahí, y menos aún mujeres que tuvieran ganas de complicarse la vida con el peso añadido de tener que hacerse cargo de dos niños pequeños. Y eso, por supuesto, era el factor más importante del trato. Podía sentirse sola, ansiar compañía, pero no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a sus hijos para conseguirlo. Los pequeños ya habían tenido que soportar suficientes penas, y por eso siempre serían su prioridad.

Sin embargo…, suponía que existía alguna posibilidad. Se había fijado en una mujer, aunque apenas sabía nada de ella, aparte de que estaba soltera. Desde principios de marzo se dejaba caer una o dos veces por semana por la tienda. La primera vez que la había visto estaba muy pálida y flaca, tan flaca que rayaba el límite de lo preocupante. Normalmente no se habría fijado dos veces en ella. La gente que pasaba por el pueblo a menudo entraba en la tienda a comprar bebidas con gas o algo de comer, o para repostar gasolina; a menudo no volvía a ver a esas personas. Pero ella no quería nada de eso. Había recorrido los pasillos de alimentación general cabizbaja, como si su intención fuera pasar desapercibida, como un espectro humano. Lamentablemente para ella, no lo conseguía. Era demasiado atractiva para pasar inadvertida. Debía de tener unos veintiocho años, más o menos; tenía el pelo castaño y con un corte irregular por encima de los hombros. No llevaba maquillaje y tenía los pómulos elevados y redondeados; sus ojos grandes le conferían una apariencia elegante y un toque de fragilidad.

En la caja registradora, Santana se fijó en que de cerca era incluso más guapa que lo que le había parecido de lejos. Sus ojos eran de un color café claro, moteados con puntitos dorados, y su leve y distraída sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como se había formado. Lo único que puso en el mostrador fueron productos de primera necesidad: arroz, pasta, copos de avena, mantequilla de cacahuete, café y artículos de baño. Santana tuvo la impresión de que se pondría nerviosa si intentaba entablar una conversación con ella, así que se limitó a hacer los cálculos en silencio. Mientras tanto, oyó su voz por primera vez.

—¿Tiene alubias? —le preguntó ella.

—Lo siento —contestó ella—. No suelo tener. No se venden mucho por aquí.

Mientras Santana iba guardando los artículos en una bolsa de papel, vio que la desconocida miraba por la ventana, mordiéndose el labio inferior con porte ausente. Por alguna razón, tuvo la extraña impresión de que estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Santana carraspeó antes de volver a hablar:

—Si es un producto que le interesa, no se preocupe, la próxima vez que venga lo tendré. Solo tiene que decirme qué clase quiere.

—No quiero molestar —respondió ella con un susurro apenas audible.

La mujer pagó con billetes pequeños, y después asió la bolsa y abandonó la tienda. Santana se quedó sorprendida al ver que atravesaba la zona de estacionamiento y se alejaba andando, y solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no había venido en coche, lo que sirvió para alimentar aún más su curiosidad respecto a la desconocida.

A la semana siguiente, había alubias en la tienda. Santana había adquirido tres variedades: pintas, blancas y rojas, si bien solo un saquito de cada tipo. Cuando ella volvió a la tienda, le indicó que las podía encontrar en el estante inferior situado en la esquina, cerca del arroz. Ella llevó los tres saquitos hasta el mostrador y le preguntó si tenía una cebolla. Ella señaló hacia un saco que había dentro de una cesta de mimbre cerca de la puerta, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Solo necesito una —murmuró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa dudosa, como si le pidiera perdón. Le temblaron las manos mientras contaba el dinero para pagar. De nuevo, se marchó andando.

Desde entonces, en la tienda siempre había alubias y una cebolla suelta, y en las semanas que siguieron a esas dos primeras visitas, la desconocida se convirtió en cierto modo en una nueva clienta. A pesar de que continuaba con su actitud reservada, a medida que pasaba el tiempo parecía menos frágil, menos nerviosa. Las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos fueron desapareciendo de forma gradual, y adquirió un poco de color durante unos días que lució el sol. Ganó un poco de peso; no mucho, solo lo bastante como para suavizar sus delicados rasgos—. Su voz era más segura, también, y a pesar de que no mostraba ningún interés por ella, por lo menos podía sostenerle la mirada un poco más antes de darse la vuelta e irse. No habían progresado mucho desde la típica conversación: «¿Ha encontrado todo lo que necesitaba?», seguido de un «Sí, gracias», pero en vez de marcharse precipitadamente de la tienda como un cervatillo asustado, a veces deambulaba por los pasillos un poco, e incluso había empezado a hablar con Kristen cuando las dos se quedaban solas. Fue la primera vez que Santana vio que la desconocida bajaba la guardia. Su porte sencillo y su expresión abierta denotaban un genuino afecto por los niños, y Santana pensó que dejaba entrever a la mujer que había sido antes y que podría volver a ser. Su hija también parecía haber detectado algo diferente en aquella mujer, porque después de que se marchó de la tienda, Kristen le dijo que había hecho una nueva amiga que se llamaba señorita Dani.

Eso no quería decir, sin embargo, que Dani se sintiera cómoda con ella. La semana anterior, después de haber estado un rato charlando relajadamente con Kristen, la vio ojeando las cubiertas posteriores de las novelas que vendían en la tienda. No compró ninguna. Santana le preguntó —procurando mantener un tono indiferente— si buscaba algún autor en particular, y detectó en ella un gesto de su antiguo nerviosismo. Santana se sintió incómoda, pues quizá la chica había pensado que la había estado observando.

—Disculpe —se apresuró a añadir—, no quería molestarla.

Pero cuando ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento, sujetando la bolsa con el brazo doblado. Se giró a medias hacia ella y murmuró:

—Me gusta Dickens.

Acto seguido, abrió la puerta y desapareció, andando por la carretera.

Desde aquel día había pensado en ella con frecuencia, aunque se trataba de pensamientos vagos, encuadrados por un halo de misterio y matizados por la noción de que quería conocerla mejor. Aunque no sabía cómo lograr su objetivo. Aparte del año que había cortejado a su esposa, jamás se le había dado bien eso de ligar. En la universidad, entre nadar y las clases, no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para salir de fiesta. En el ejército, se había volcado por completo en su carrera militar, trabajando muchas horas mientras lo trasladaban de un sitio a otro con cada nueva promoción. A pesar de que había salido con algunas mujeres, eran romances fugaces que, por lo general, empezaban y acababan en la habitación. A veces, cuando repasaba mentalmente su vida, casi no reconocía a la mujer que había sido, y sabía que su esposa era responsable de aquellos cambios. Sí, a veces resultaba duro, y sí, se sentía sola. Echaba de menos a su mujer. No se lo había confesado a nadie, pero todavía había momentos en que podía jurar que notaba su presencia muy cerca, como si ella la protegiera, como si intentara asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo.


	5. Capitulo 3 Segunda Parte

Hola, gabu gracias por tus comentarios :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Segunda Parte  
**

* * *

Debido al buen tiempo, en la tienda había más movimiento que de costumbre, para tratarse de un domingo. Cuando Santana abrió la puerta a las siete de la mañana, ya había tres barcas en el embarcadero esperando a que ella activara la manguera del surtidor. Como de costumbre, mientras pagaban la gasolina, los propietarios de las barcas compraron bebidas, bocadillos y bolsas de hielo. Will —que estaba encargándose del asador, como siempre— no había tenido ni un respiro desde que se había puesto el delantal, y las mesas estaban atestadas de clientes que comían hamburguesas solas o con queso y que le pedían consejos acerca de la compra y venta de valores bursátiles.

Normalmente, Santana atendía a los clientes hasta el mediodía, y luego le pasaba las riendas a Sue, quien, al igual que Will, era una excelente empleada que le sacaba mucho trabajo de encima. Sue, que había trabajado en los juzgados hasta que se había jubilado, «había descubierto su verdadera vocación» detrás del mostrador, por decirlo de algún modo. El suegro de Santana la había contratado diez años antes, y ahora que tenía más de setenta seguía sin mostrar ningún signo de fatiga. Su esposo había muerto unos años antes, sus hijas se habían ido a vivir fuera del pueblo, y ella veía a los clientes como a su verdadera familia. Sue pertenecía tanto a la tienda, como los artículos en las estanterías.

Sue comprendía que Santana necesitaba pasar tiempo con sus hijos, alejada de la tienda, y le daba igual tener que trabajar los domingos. Tan pronto como aparecía por la puerta, enfilaba directamente hacia el mostrador y le decía a Santana que ya podía irse con tono tajante, más de jefa que de empleada. Sue también cuidaba de los niños; era la única persona a quien Santana confiaba el cuidado de sus hijos si ella tenía que irse, lo cual no sucedía con demasiada frecuencia —solo un par de veces en los dos últimos años, cuando había quedado con un antiguo compañero del ejército en Raleigh—, pero Santana veía a Sue como una de las mayores bendiciones en su vida. Cuando la había necesitado de verdad, ella nunca le había fallado.

Mientras esperaba que llegara Sue, Santana se paseó por la tienda, revisando los estantes. El ordenador era un magnífico sistema para realizar el inventario, pero sabía que las hileras de números no siempre reflejaban todos los datos. A veces se quedaba más tranquilo si echaba un vistazo a los estantes para saber qué era lo que había vendido exactamente el día antes. Una tienda bien gestionada requería revisar el inventario con tanta frecuencia como fuera posible, y eso significaba que a veces había de ofrecer artículos que otros establecimientos no tenían. Vendía mermeladas y compotas caseras, especias e ingredientes en polvo para «recetas secretas» que daban más sabor a la carne de ternera o de cerdo, y una selección de frutas y verduras ecológicas. Incluso la gente que solía realizar las compras en una de las grandes cadenas de supermercados como Food Lion o Piggly Wiggly a menudo se dejaban caer por la tienda de camino a casa para comprar los productos locales que Santana ofrecía.

Más que importarle el volumen de ventas de un producto, a Santana le gustaba saber cuándo había sido vendido, algo que no aparecía necesariamente reflejado en el ordenador. Había aprendido, por ejemplo, que los panecillos para perritos calientes se vendían sobre todo durante los fines de semana; en cambio, durante la semana no vendía casi ninguno, al contrario de lo que sucedía con las barras de pan. Con ese dato había sido capaz de ofrecer más cantidad de cada clase de pan cuando había más demanda, y de ese modo había incrementado las ventas totales. No era mucho, pero sí que se notaba, y le permitía mantener el negocio a flote cuando las cadenas de supermercados estaban acabando con casi todos los pequeños comercios locales.

Mientras recorría los pasillos, se preguntó con desgana qué iba a hacer con los niños por la tarde, y decidió que saldrían a dar una vuelta en bici. A su esposa le encantaba montarlos en el remolque de la bicicleta. Les abrochaba el cinturón y se lanzaba a pedalear por todo el pueblo. Pero un corto paseo en bicicleta no sería suficiente para llenar la tarde. Quizá podían ir en bici hasta el parque…, sí, seguro que les gustaría el plan.

Echó un rápido vistazo hacia la puerta principal para asegurarse de que no entraba ningún cliente y luego se metió rápidamente en el almacén y asomó la cabeza fuera, por la puerta trasera. Josh estaba pescando en el embarcadero, su pasatiempo preferido. A Santana no le gustaba que Josh estuviera allí solo —no le quedaba la menor duda de que algunos en el pueblo lo criticaban por ser una mala madre por permitirlo—, pero el chico siempre permanecía dentro de la zona de visión de la cámara de vigilancia que Santana había instalado detrás del mostrador. Era una norma, y Josh siempre la había respetado. Kristen, como de costumbre, se hallaba sentada en su mesita en un rincón detrás del mostrador. Había separado los vestidos de su muñeca Nancy en diferentes pilas, y estaba enfrascada cambiándole el modelito, uno tras otro sin parar. Cada vez que terminaba, alzaba la vista para mirar a su madre con la carita iluminada y una expresión inocente, y le preguntaba si le gustaba el nuevo vestido de su muñeca, ¡como si Santana pudiera decirle que no!

Las niñas pequeñas eran capaces de ablandar el corazón más duro.

Santana estaba colocando algunos condimentos en fila cuando oyó la campanita de la puerta principal. Alzó la cabeza por encima de las estanterías y vio que Dani acababa de entrar en la tienda.

—¡Hola, señorita Dani! —la saludó Kristen, alzándose de repente desde detrás del mostrador—. ¿Le gusta cómo he vestido a mi muñeca?

Desde su posición, Santana apenas podía ver la cabecita de Kristen por encima del mostrador, pero estaba sosteniendo a… ¿Vanessa? ¿Rebeca? Bueno, una de sus muñecas, la que tenía el pelo castaño, y se la mostraba a Dani.

—¡Está guapísima! —contestó la chica—. ¿Es un vestido nuevo?

—No, ya lo tenía, pero hace tiempo que no se lo ponía.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Vanessa—respondió la pequeña.

«Vanessa», pensó Santana. Cuando más tarde ensalzara la muñeca llamándola por su nombre, seguro que parecería una mamá más atenta.

—¿Se lo has puesto tú, el nombre?

—No, ya venía escrito en la caja. ¿Le importa ayudarme? No puedo ponerle las botas.

Santana observó cómo Kristen le entregaba la muñeca y Dani empezaba a tirar de las suaves botitas de plástico. Por su propia experiencia, sabía que eso costaba más de lo que parecía de entrada. De ningún modo una niña pequeña podía tener tanta fuerza como para calzar a su muñeca debidamente. ¡Si incluso a ella le costaba! En cambio, a Dani no le supuso mucho esfuerzo. Volvió a darle la muñeca a Kristen y le preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece?

—Perfecto —respondió la pequeña—. ¿Cree que debo ponerle un abrigo?

—No hace tanto frío.

—Lo sé. Pero Vanessa a veces tiene frío. Creo que sí que necesita el abrigo. —La cabecita de Kristen desapareció detrás del mostrador y luego volvió a aparecer—. ¿Cuál prefiere? ¿El azul o el lila?

Dani se llevó un dedo hasta los labios, con expresión seria.

—Creo que el lila le quedará bien.

Kristen asintió.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Gracias.

Dani sonrió antes de darse la vuelta, y Santana volvió a clavar la vista en las estanterías para que ella no la pillara mirándola. Alineó los botes de mostaza en la primera fila del estante. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Dani asía una pequeña cesta de la compra antes de dirigirse hacia un pasillo diferente.

Santana regresó al mostrador. Cuando ella lo vio,ella la saludó cortésmente con la mano.

—Buenos días —le dijo Santana.

—Hola. —Ella intentó aderezarse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, pero era demasiado corto y el mechón rebelde volvió a su posición inicial—. Solo he venido a buscar un par de cosas que necesito.

—Ya sabe, si no encuentra algo, dígamelo. A veces cambio los productos de sitio.

Ella asintió antes de reemprender la marcha por el pasillo. Mientras Santana se colocaba detrás del mostrador, echó un vistazo a la pantalla de la cámara de vigilancia. Josh seguía pescando en el mismo sitio, mientras una barca se acercaba poco a poco al embarcadero.

—¿Qué te parece, mami? —Kristen le tiró del pantalón mientras le mostraba la muñeca.

—¡Vaya! ¡Está guapísima! —Santana se arrodilló junto a su hija—. Y me encanta su abrigo. Vanessa tiene frío a veces, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Kristen—. Pero me ha pedido que la lleve al parque de columpios, así que lo más probable es que la cambie de ropa otra vez.

—Me parece una idea genial —comentó Santana—. Quizá podríamos ir los tres al parque más tarde, ¿no? Bueno, eso si a ti también te apetece columpiarte.

—No, no tengo ganas. Vanessa sí que quiere. Pero ya sabes que es de broma, mami.

—Ah, vale. —Santana se puso de pie al tiempo que descartaba la idea de ir al parque.

Perdida en su propio mundo, Kristen empezó a quitarle el vestido a su muñeca otra vez. Ella echó un vistazo a Josh a través de la pantalla justo cuando un chico entraba en la tienda, con unos pantalones cortos como única prenda. Se dirigió al mostrador y le tendió varios billetes.

—Para la manguera del embarcadero —soltó, antes de salir tan deprisa como había entrado.

Santana lo hizo mientras Dani se acercaba al mostrador. Se llevaba lo de siempre, aunque esta vez había un artículo más: un tubo de loción solar. Cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante para ver a Kristen, Santana se fijó en el color cambiante de sus ojos.

—¿Ha encontrado todo lo que necesitaba?

—Sí, gracias.

Ella empezó a guardar los productos en una bolsa de papel.

—Mi novela favorita de Dickens es Grandes esperanzas—comentó Santana, con un tono cordial, mientras seguía guardando los productos en la bolsa—. ¿Cuál es su favorita?

En lugar de contestar directamente, ella se mostró perpleja al ver que él recordaba que le había dicho que le gustaba Dickens.

—Historia de dos ciudades —respondió, con un tono sereno y accesible.

—A mí también me gusta, pero es triste.

—Sí, por eso me gusta.

Como sabía que ella iba a marcharse andando, puso la primera bolsa dentro de otra para reforzarla.

—Supongo que, puesto que ya conoce a mi hija, lo más normal es que me presente. Me llamo Santana, Santana López.

—Es la señorita Dani —intervino Kristen detrás de su madre—. Pero ya te lo había dicho, mami, ¿recuerdas?

Santana miró a su hija por encima del hombro. Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza, Dani estaba sonriendo y le tendía el dinero.

—Solo Dani —rectificó ella.

—Encantado de conocerte, Dani. —Hizo girar la llave y el cajón de la caja registradora se abrió con el sonido de una campanita—. Supongo que vives por aquí cerca, ¿no?

Ella no pudo contestar. En vez de eso, cuando Santana alzó la vista, vio que tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, con cara de espanto. Se dio la vuelta y vio lo que ella estaba viendo en la pantalla de la cámara de vigilancia situada detrás de ella: Josh había caído al agua, completamente vestido, y agitaba los brazos en señal de pánico. Santana notó de repente que se le cerraba la garganta y se movió por instinto; abandonó precipitadamente su posición detrás del mostrador y atravesó corriendo la tienda hasta el almacén. Cruzó la puerta como una bala, derribando una caja de toallitas de papel a su paso. La caja salió volando, pero ella no aminoró la marcha.

Abrió de forma expeditiva la puerta trasera. Notaba cómo la adrenalina se extendía por todo su cuerpo mientras saltaba por encima de una ringlera de arbustos para tomar un atajo hacia el embarcadero. Saltó sobre las tablas de madera, y antes de lanzarse al agua pudo ver a Josh a punto de hundirse, agitando los brazos frenéticamente.

Con el corazón desbocado, Santana se tiró de cabeza y salió a la superficie, a tan solo medio metro de Josh. El agua no era profunda —unos dos metros, más o menos— y cuando tocó el barro blando e inestable del fondo, se hundió hasta las espinillas. Bregó por volver a salir a la superficie, sintiendo la tensión en los brazos cuando alcanzó a Josh.

—¡Ya te tengo! —gritó—. ¡Ya te tengo!

Pero Josh seguía agitando los brazos frenéticamente y tosiendo, en un patente estado de pánico. Santana luchó por controlarlo mientras lo arrastraba hasta una zona donde el agua era menos profunda. Entonces, con un enorme esfuerzo, sacó a su hijo del agua y lo llevó hasta la hierba mientras su mente procesaba a gran velocidad varias opciones: respiración artificial, compresión abdominal, reanimación cardiorrespiratoria. Intentó dejar a Josh en el suelo, pero su hijo se resistía. Temblaba y tosía, y a pesar de que Santana todavía podía sentir su propio pánico, tuvo la suficiente templanza como para saber que probablemente el chico se recuperaría.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido —quizá solo unos segundos, aunque le pareció mucho más— hasta que finalmente Josh tosió con fuerza y expulsó un chorro de agua, y por primera vez su hijo fue capaz de recuperar el aliento. Inhaló hondo y volvió a toser, luego inhaló y tosió otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión pareció más un fuerte carraspeo, como si se estuviera aclarando la garganta. Inhaló hondo varias veces seguidas, todavía dominado por el pánico, y solo entonces el chiquillo reaccionó como si fuera consciente de lo que había pasado.

Se abrazó a su madre, que lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Josh empezó a llorar, convulsionando los hombros. Santana sintió que lo invadían unas terribles náuseas al pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado a su hijo. ¿Qué habría sucedido si Dani no se hubiera fijado en la pantalla? ¿Y si hubiera tardado un minuto más? Pensar en aquello le provocó un temblor tan imposible de dominar como el de Josh.

Al cabo de un rato, el niño empezó a calmarse y consiguió pronunciar las primeras palabras desde que Santana lo había sacado del agua.

—Lo siento, mamá —soltó de golpe.

—Yo también lo siento —susurró Santana a modo de respuesta, sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo, como si temiera que, si lo soltaba, la pesadilla pudiera regresar, pero esta vez con un desenlace diferente.

Cuando finalmente se sintió con fuerzas para soltarlo, Santana se dio cuenta de la gente que se había concentrado junto a la tienda para contemplar la escena. Will estaba allí, junto con los clientes del asador. Otro par de clientes alargaban la cabeza con curiosidad para ver lo que sucedía; probablemente acababan de llegar. Y por supuesto, Kristen también estaba allí. De repente volvió a sentirse como una madre nefasta, porque vio que su pequeñina estaba llorando de miedo y que lo necesitaba, también, a pesar de que permanecía acurrucada entre los brazos de Dani.

No fue hasta que Josh y Santana se hubieron cambiado de ropa que Santana fue capaz de comprender lo que había sucedido. Will les había preparado a los dos unas hamburguesas con patatas, y todos estaban sentados alrededor de una de las mesas del asador, aunque ni Kristen ni Josh mostraban apetito.

—El hilo de la caña se ha enredado en la barca, y yo no quería perder mi caña. Pensaba que al final se rompería el hilo, pero me ha arrastrado y he tragado mucha agua. No podía respirar, y notaba como si alguien estuviera tirando de mí hacia el fondo. —Josh vaciló—. Al final he perdido la caña en el río.

Kristen se hallaba sentada a su lado, con los ojos todavía rojos e hinchados. Le había pedido a Dani que se quedara con ella un rato, y la chica había accedido a su petición. Seguía sin soltarle la mano.

—No pasa nada. Más tarde iré a echar un vistazo, y si no la encuentro, te compraré una nueva. Pero la próxima vez, no la agarres; la próxima vez, suéltala, ¿entendido?

Josh resopló y asintió.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo.

—Ha sido un accidente. —Santana lo reconfortó.

—Pero ahora ya no me dejarás que vaya a pescar solo.

«¿Y arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo? ¡Ni hablar!», pensó Santana. Pero en vez de eso, contestó:

—Ya hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y si te prometo que la próxima vez soltaré la caña?

—Ya te lo he dicho: hablaremos más tarde. Ahora será mejor que comas algo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Lo sé. Pero tienes que comer.

Josh agarró una patata frita y la mordisqueó, luego masticó el trozo mecánicamente. Kristen lo imitó. En la mesa, la pequeña casi siempre imitaba a Josh. Eso sacaba al chico de sus casillas, pero en ese momento no parecía tener bastante energía para protestar.

Santana se giró hacia Dani. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose de repente nervioso.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Dani se levantó de la mesa y ella la guio hacia un lado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que los niños no podían oírla, carraspeó incómodo.

—Quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho.

—No he hecho nada —protestó ella.

—Sí que lo has hecho. Si no hubieras estado mirando la pantalla, yo no me habría dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Quizá no habría llegado a tiempo. —Hizo una pausa—. Y también quería darte las gracias por cuidar de Kristen. Es la niña más dulce del mundo, pero es muy sensible. Gracias por no haberla dejado sola. Ni tan solo cuando hemos subido a cambiarnos de ropa.

—He hecho lo que habría hecho cualquiera —insistió Dani. A continuación se formó un incómodo silencio; de repente, ella pareció darse cuenta de lo cerca que se hallaban el uno del otro y retrocedió medio paso—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Espera —dijo Santana. Se dirigió a las neveras situadas al fondo de la tienda—. ¿Te gusta el vino?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—A veces, pero…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, elal le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta de una de las enormes neveras. Alzó la mano y sacó una botella de Chardonnay.

—Acéptala, por favor. Es muy bueno. Ya sé que pensarás que no es posible encontrar una buena botella por aquí, pero cuando estaba en el ejército tenía un amigo que me enseñó un poco sobre vinos. Diría que es un aficionado con grandes conocimientos sobre la materia, y él es quien elige los vinos que vendo. Te gustará.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. —Sonrió—. Como una forma de darte las gracias.

Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Después de recoger sus compras, Dani abandonó la tienda. Santana regresó a la mesa. Tuvo que engatusarlos un poco más para que Josh y Kristen se acabaran la comida, y después fue al embarcadero a ver si encontraba la caña de pescar. Cuando regresó, Sue ya se estaba poniendo el delantal. Poco después, Santana salió con los niños en bicicleta. Después los llevó a Wilmington, al cine y a comer una pizza, los típicos recursos cuando se trataba de pasar una tarde tranquila con los niños. Empezaba a anochecer y los tres estaban cansados cuando llegaron a casa, por lo que directamente se ducharon y se pusieron los pijamas. Santana se tumbó en la cama entre ellos y se quedó allí durante una hora, leyéndoles cuentos, hasta que al final apagó las luces.

En el comedor, encendió la tele y se dedicó a ir cambiando de canal durante un rato, pero no estaba de humor para concentrarse en nada de lo que veía. En lugar de eso, volvió a pensar en Josh. Sabía que su hijo estaba a salvo en el piso superior, pero sintió de nuevo el mismo arrebato de miedo que se había apoderado de ella unas horas antes, y la misma sensación de fracaso. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía; nadie sería capaz de querer a sus hijos más que ella, pero, sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que con eso no bastaba.

Más tarde, cuando ya hacía rato que Josh y Kristen se habían dormido, fue a la cocina y sacó una cerveza de la nevera. Acunó la botella entre sus manos y su pecho mientras se sentaba en el sofá. No podía borrar de su mente las imágenes tan vívidas de aquella tarde, pero esta vez no pensaba en Josh, sino en su hija, y en la forma en que se había aferrado a Dani, con la carita hundida en su cuello.

Con tristeza, recordó que la última vez que la había visto hacer una cosa así había sido cuando su esposa todavía estaba viva.

* * *

Hola! Me pueden dejar reviews para saber si quieren que siga publicando por favor :)

Que estén bien


	6. Capitulo4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Abril dio paso a mayo. Los días continuaron sucediéndose. Poco a poco empezó a aumentar el ritmo de trabajo en el restaurante, y el dinero guardado en la lata de café aumentó de forma considerable. Dani perdió el miedo a no disponer de suficientes recursos en el caso de verse obligada a marcharse del pueblo.

Incluso después de pagar el alquiler y las facturas, junto con la comida, se encontró que por primera vez en muchos años disponía de dinero extra. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que se sintiera más aliviada y libre. El viernes por la mañana, pasó por Anna Jean's, una tienda en la que vendían ropa de segunda mano. Estuvo casi toda la mañana probándose prendas, y al final compró dos pares de zapatos, unos pantalones largos y otros cortos, tres camisetas modernas y varias blusas. La mayoría de las prendas eran de marcas conocidas y parecían casi nuevas. Dani se quedó sorprendida de que algunas mujeres dispusieran de tanta ropa bonita que pudieran donar, lo que probablemente costaba una pequeña fortuna en una tienda de ropa de moda.

Brittany estaba colgando unas campanillas de viento orientales cuando Dani llegó a casa. Desde su primer encuentro, no habían vuelto a hablar mucho. Por lo visto, Britt tenía un trabajo que la mantenía muy ocupada, y Dani estaba aceptando tantos turnos de trabajo como podía.

Por las noches veía las luces encendidas en la casa, pero era demasiado tarde para ir de visita. Por otro lado, su vecina no había estado en casa el fin de semana anterior.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —la saludó Britt, agitando la mano. Pasó los dedos por las campanillas de viento, haciéndolas sonar, antes de atravesar el patio.

Dani subió hasta el porche y dejó las bolsas en el suelo.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Britt se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo funciona el mundo laboral: con unas duras jornadas, trabajando hasta muy tarde y empezando temprano, siempre de aquí para allí. La mitad del tiempo siento que no doy abasto. —Señaló hacia las mecedoras—. ¿Te importa? Necesito tomarme un respiro. Me he pasado toda la mañana limpiando y ahora estaba colgando ese cachivache. Me gusta como suena, ¿sabes?

—Adelante. —Dani la invitó a sentarse.

Brittany se sentó y realizó unos ejercicios con los hombros, girándolos hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, para desentumecer la zona superior de la espalda.

—¡Vaya! ¡Estás morena! —comentó—. ¿Has ido a la playa?

—No —dijo Dani. Apartó una de las bolsas para tener un poco de espacio para sus pies—. He aceptado varios turnos extras durante las dos últimas semanas, y me ha tocado trabajar en la terraza.

—Sol, agua… ¡No te quejarás! Trabajar en Puck's es como estar de vacaciones.

Dani rio.

—No exactamente. ¿Y tú, qué has hecho?

—Yo estoy castigada: nada de sol ni de diversión para mí durante unos días. —Señaló hacia las bolsas—. Esta mañana quería pasarme a gorronear una taza de café, pero no estabas.

—He ido de compras.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Has encontrado algo de tu gusto?

—Creo que sí —confesó Dani.

—Vamos, no te quedes ahí sentada, enséñame lo que has comprado.

—¿Estás segura?

Britt sonrió.

—Vivo en un tugurio al final de un sendero de gravilla en medio de la nada y me he pasado toda la mañana limpiando armarios. ¿Qué más tengo que pueda alegrarme el día?

Dani sacó unos pantalones vaqueros y se los pasó. Brittany los mantuvo en alto al tiempo que los giraba para verlos por delante y por detrás.

—¡Anda! —exclamó—. Seguro que los has encontrado en Anna Jean's. Me encanta esa tienda.

—¿Cómo sabes que he ido a Anna Jean's?

—Porque en las otras tiendas que hay por aquí no venden trapos tan monos. Estos pantalones debían de ser de alguna pija, seguro. Muchos de los trapitos que venden allí están prácticamente nuevos. —Britt bajó los vaqueros y pasó un dedo por el bordado de los bolsillos—. Son preciosos. Qué diseño más acertado. —Echó un vistazo hacia la bolsa—. ¿Qué más has comprado?

Dani le fue pasando el resto de sus nuevas adquisiciones, una a una, escuchando cómo Britt se entusiasmaba con cada prenda. Cuando la bolsa quedó vacía, Brittany suspiró.

—Vale, ya es oficial, estoy celosa. Y a ver si lo averiguo: no has dejado nada que valga la pena en la tienda, ¿a que no?

Dani se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose de repente incómoda.

—Lo siento, he estado mucho rato —confesó.

—Me alegro por ti. Te has quedado con verdaderos tesoros.

Dani señaló hacia la casa de Brittany.

—¿Qué tal va? ¿Has empezado a pintar?

—Todavía no.

—¿Estás demasiado ocupada con tu trabajo?

Britt torció el gesto.

—La verdad es que cuando acabé de desempaquetarlo todo y de limpiar de arriba abajo, me quedé sin energía. Me alegro de que seas mi amiga, ya que eso significa que todavía puedo pasarme por tu casita acogedora y luminosa.

—Ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco. Pero el perverso señor Hummel me traerá unos botes de pintura mañana. Lo que también explica por qué estoy aquí. Aborrezco la idea de pasarme todo el fin de semana manchada de pintura.

—No es tan grave. Ya verás como enseguida acabas.

—¿Ves estas manos? —se lamentó Bittany, alzándolas—. Están hechas para acariciar hombres apuestos y para lucir anillos de diamantes y uñas largas y bien cuidadas. No están hechas para sostener rodillos, ni ir manchadas de pintura, ni realizar ninguna clase de trabajo manual.

Dani rio, divertida.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¡De ningún modo! Soy un poco perezosa, lo sé, en eso nadie me gana, pero lo último que deseo que pienses es que además soy una incompetente. Porque en realidad soy bastante buena en lo que hago.

Una bandada de estorninos alzó el vuelo desde los árboles, moviéndose casi a un ritmo musical. El balanceo de las mecedoras hacía que el porche crujiera ligeramente.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —se interesó Dani.

—Soy terapeuta.

—¿Terapeuta educativa?

—No —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ofrezco asistencia terapéutica ante situaciones dolorosas.

—Ah. —Dani suspiró. Luego hizo una pausa, antes de confesar—: No estoy segura de entender en qué consiste tu trabajo.

Brittany se encogió de hombros.

—Atiendo a personas, intento ayudarlas, normalmente porque han perdido a un ser querido. —Hizo una pausa. Cuando continuó, su voz sonaba más conciliadora—: La gente reacciona de formas muy distintas ante la muerte, y yo he de averiguar cómo puedo ayudarlas a «aceptar» lo que ha sucedido. Por cierto, detesto esa palabra, ya que todavía no he conocido a nadie que se avenga a aceptar la muerte, pero eso es más o menos lo que se espera de mí. Porque al final, y por más duro que resulte, la aceptación nos ayuda a seguir adelante en la vida. Aunque a veces…

Britt se detuvo. Durante su silencio, se dedicó a rascar un trozo de pintura reseca de la mecedora.

—A veces, cuando estoy con alguien, afloran otros temas. Y a eso me he estado dedicando en los últimos tiempos. Porque a veces la gente también necesita que la ayuden de otros modos.

—Parece una labor muy gratificante.

—Lo es. Aunque tiene sus retos. —Se giró hacia Dani—. ¿Y tú?

—Ya sabes que trabajo en Puck's.

—Pero todavía hay cosas que no sé de ti.

—Oh, no hay mucho que contar —dijo, esperando desviar la atención hacia otra cuestión.

—Claro que sí. Todo el mundo tiene una historia. —Brittany hizo una pausa—. Por ejemplo, exactamente ¿qué es lo que te trajo hasta Southport?

—Ya te lo dije, deseaba empezar de nuevo.

Brittany escrutó sus ojos mientras analizaba su respuesta.

—Vale, tienes razón, no es asunto mío —concluyó, con un tono condescendiente.

—Yo no he dicho eso…

—Sí que lo has hecho. Lo único es que lo has dicho de una forma diplomática. Y respeto tu respuesta. Tienes razón: no es asunto mío. Pero para que lo sepas, cuando afirmas que quieres empezar de nuevo, la terapeuta que hay dentro de mí se pregunta por qué sientes la necesidad de empezar de nuevo. Y lo más importante: ¿qué es lo que has dejado atrás?

Dani notó una enorme tensión en los hombros. Al percibir su malestar, Brittany continuó: —A ver qué te parece esto: ¿qué tal si no me ves como una terapeuta, sino como una amiga? Las amigas hablan de todo. Por ejemplo, de dónde naciste o qué era lo que más te gustaba hacer de niña…

—¿Y esos detalles son relevantes?

—No, no lo son, pero ahí está precisamente la cuestión. No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras contarme.

Dani absorbió sus palabras antes de escrutar a su interlocutora con interés.

—Me parece que debes de ser muy buena en tu profesión, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo intento —admitió Britt.

Dani entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo.

—De acuerdo. Nací en Altoona —cedió finalmente.

Brittany se arrellanó en la mecedora.

—Jamás he estado allí. ¿Qué tal es?

—Es una de esas viejas poblaciones situadas junto a la línea del ferrocarril, ya sabes, la clase de pueblo de gente humilde y trabajadora que solo intenta optar a una vida mejor. Y además es bonito, en especial en otoño, cuando las hojas empiezan a cambiar de color. De pequeña pensaba que no había un lugar más bonito en el mundo. —Bajó los ojos, perdida en sus propios recuerdos—. Tenía una amiga que se llamaba Emily, y las dos nos divertíamos colocando peniques sobre las vías del tren. Después de que pasara un tren, nos lanzábamos disparadas a buscar las monedas por los alrededores, y cuando las encontrábamos, siempre nos quedábamos extasiadas al ver que el grabado se había borrado por completo. A veces los peniques todavía estaban calientes. Recuerdo que una vez casi me quemé los dedos. Cuando pienso en mi infancia, básicamente evoco esos pequeños placeres.

Dani se encogió de hombros. Brittany permaneció en silencio, como invitándola a seguir.

—Estudié en el colegio del pueblo, y luego en el instituto del pueblo. Cuando me gradué, no sé…, supongo que estaba cansada de… todo, ¿sabes? De la vida en un sitio pequeño, donde cada fin de semana era idéntico. La misma gente yendo a las mismas fiestas, los mismos chicos bebiendo cerveza tumbados en la parte trasera descubierta de sus camionetas. Quería algo más, pero no pude ir a la universidad y al final acabé en Atlantic City, donde trabajé durante un tiempo, me dediqué a viajar un poco y ahora, unos años más tarde, aquí estoy.

—En otro pueblecito donde nunca pasa nada.

Dani sacudió la cabeza.

—No, aquí es diferente. Aquí me siento…

Cuando dudó, Britt acabó la frase por ella.

—¿Segura?

Cuando Dani la miró a los ojos con expresión sorprendida, Brittany sonrió, divertida.

—No cuesta tanto adivinarlo. Tal como has dicho, quieres volver a empezar, así que ¿qué mejor lugar para empezar de nuevo que un sitio como este, donde nunca pasa nada? —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, eso no es absolutamente cierto. He oído que hace un par de semanas hubo un espectáculo desagradable en el embarcadero.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te has enterado?

—Esto es un pueblecito. Aquí es imposible que pase algo sin que alguien no se entere. Tú lo viste, ¿verdad?

—Fue horroroso. Estaba hablando con Santana, cuando de repente vi lo que pasaba a través de la pantalla de la cámara de vigilancia. Supongo que ella se fijó en mi cara de susto, porque al cabo de un segundo salió disparado. Atravesó la tienda como un rayo, y entonces Kristen vio la pantalla y se asustó mucho. Yo la abracé y seguimos a su madre. Cuando salimos afuera, Santana ya se había lanzado al agua para salvar a Josh. Me alegro de que no le pasara nada al pequeño.

—Yo también —asintió Britt—. ¿Qué opinas de Kristen? ¿Verdad que es una muñequita?

—Me llama «señorita Dani».

—Me encanta esa niña —admitió Brittany, al tiempo que se llevaba las rodillas hacia el pecho y las abrazaba—. Pero no me sorprende que os llevéis bien. O que ella se aferrara a ti cuando se asustó.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es una niña con una gran sensibilidad. Y sabe que tienes un buen corazón.

Dani esbozó una mueca de escepticismo.

—Quizá solo estaba asustada por su hermano, y cuando su madre salió corriendo y yo fui la única que se quedó en la tienda con ella…

—No te infravalores, chica. Ya te lo he dicho, es una niña muy sensible —insistió Britt—. ¿Cómo reaccionó Santana? Después del incidente, me refiero.

—Seguía consternada, pero aparte de eso, actuó con normalidad.

—¿Has hablado con ella desde entonces?

Dani se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—No mucho. Siempre se muestra muy amable cuando paso por la tienda, y siempre tiene los productos que me gustan, eso es todo.

—Santana sabe tratar a la gente y gestiona bien su negocio —apostilló Brittany con absoluta seguridad.

—Hablas como si la conocieras muy bien.

Britt se columpió un poco en la mecedora.

—Más o menos.

Dani esperó a que su amiga se explayara, pero permaneció en silencio.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? —inquirió Dani con inocencia—. Porque hablar a veces ayuda, especialmente con una amiga.

Brittany sonrió con ojitos maliciosos.

—¿Sabes? Siempre había sospechado que eras más ingeniosa que lo que aparentas. Deberías avergonzarte de retarme con mis propias artes.

Dani también sonrió, pero no dijo nada, igual que Brittany había hecho con ella. Y para su sorpresa, la técnica funcionó.

—No estoy segura de qué es lo que te puedo contar —declaró Brittany—. Pero te diré una cosa: es una mujer de gran corazón. Es la clase de persona en la que puedes confiar cuando necesitas ayuda. Ya ves hasta qué grado ama a sus hijos.

Dani se mordió los labios con suavidad.

—¿Habías salido con elal?

Brittany pareció elegir las palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Sí, pero quizá no de la forma que crees. Y solo para que te quede claro: eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y cada uno ha seguido su camino.

Dani no estaba segura de cómo interpretar su respuesta, pero no quería insistir.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es su situación? Supongo que está divorciada, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque me lo has preguntado a mí —replicó Brittany, arqueando una ceja—. Lo que evidentemente significa que te atrae.

—No me atrae.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

Dani la miró con reprobación.

—¿Sabes que a pesar de ser mi amiga eres bastante manipuladora?

Brittany se encogió de hombros.

—Solo me limito a decir a la gente lo que ya sabe pero le da miedo admitir.

Dani reflexionó sobre aquella aseveración.

—Que te quede claro: de forma oficial, te retiro mi oferta de ayudarte a pintar tu casa.

—Pero si me habías dicho que estabas dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero retiro mi oferta.

Britt rio abiertamente.

—De acuerdo. Oye, ¿qué haces esta noche?

—Tengo que trabajar. De hecho, será mejor que empiece a prepararme.

—¿Y mañana por la noche? ¿También trabajas?

—No. Tengo el fin de semana libre.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si me paso por tu casa con una botella de vino? Estoy segura de que la necesitaré después de la intensa sesión de ejercicio físico; además, no me apetece inhalar los vapores de pintura más de lo estrictamente necesario. ¿Te apetece la idea?

—Sí, me parece estupendo.

—Perfecto. —De un brinco, Britt se puso de pie y se separó de la mecedora—. Entonces, hasta mañana.


	7. Capitulo5

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

El sábado amaneció con un cielo completamente azul, pero muy pronto las nubes hicieron acto de presencia. Grises y gruesas, se compactaban y retorcían con el viento que arreciaba cada vez con más fuerza. La temperatura empezó a caer en picado, y cuando Dani salió de casa, tuvo que ponerse un jersey. La tienda quedaba a unos dos kilómetros de su casa, a una media hora andando a paso ligero, y sabía que tendría que apresurarse si no quería que la pillara la tormenta.

Llegó a la carretera principal justo cuando retumbaba el primer trueno. Empezó a caminar más deprisa, notando cómo el aire se volvía más pesado a su alrededor. Una camioneta la adelantó a gran velocidad, levantando una nube de polvo a su paso, y Dani se apartó de la carretera y siguió caminando por el arcén sin asfaltar. El aire olía a sal transportada desde el océano. Por encima de su cabeza, un halcón de cola roja planeaba intermitentemente sobre las corrientes de aire, probando la fuerza del viento.

Dani se dejó llevar por el ritmo decidido de sus pasos y de repente empezó a darle vueltas a la conversación con Brittany. No acerca de lo que ella le había contado de sí misma, sino sobre los comentarios que su nueva amiga había hecho referentes a Santana. Se dijo que Britt no sabía lo que decía. Mientras que ella simplemente había intentado entablar una conversación, Brittany había tergiversado sus palabras hasta otorgarles un sentido que no se ajustaba a la realidad. Era cierto que Santana parecía una mujer afable, y tal y como Britt había dicho, Kristen era una muñequita, pero Dani no se sentía atraída por ella. ¡Si apenas la conocía! Desde que Josh se había caído al río, tan solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras, y lo último que quería era iniciar una relación amorosa.

Así que, ¿por qué tenía la impresión de que Britt quería emparejarla con ella?

No estaba segura, aunque tampoco le importaba. Se alegraba de que aquella noche fuera a pasar un rato a su casa. Un par de amigas solas, compartiendo unas copas de vino… Sabía que no era una velada tan especial. Otras personas, otras mujeres, hacían cosas similares todo el tiempo. Frunció el ceño. De acuerdo, quizá no todo el tiempo, pero la mayoría de ellas probablemente sentían que podían hacerlo si querían, y Dani suponía que eso era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre ella y las demás. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no hacía algo que se le antojara normal?

«Desde mi infancia», admitió para sí. Desde aquellos días en los que colocaba peniques en las vías del tren. Pero no había sido completamente sincera con Brittany. No le había contado que a menudo iba a las vías del tren para escapar de los gritos de sus padres cuando se peleaban, de los insultos y reproches con que se atacaban el uno al otro. No le había contado que en más de una ocasión ella se había visto atrapada en medio de aquel fuego cruzado, y que cuando tenía doce años recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una bola de cristal de adorno que su padre le lanzó a su madre. Le provocó un corte y estuvo sangrando durante varias horas, pero ni su madre ni su padre mostraron ninguna inclinación por llevarla al hospital. No le contó que su padre se comportaba como un verdadero energúmeno cuando estaba borracho, o que ella jamás invitaba a ninguna amiga a su casa, ni tan solo a Emily, ni tampoco que no había podido ir a la universidad porque sus padres opinaban que era una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero. Ni que la echaron de casa el día en que se graduó del instituto.

Pensó que igual algún día le contaría todas esas cosas. O quizá no. Tampoco le parecía tan relevante. ¿Y qué, si no había tenido una infancia dorada? Sí, sus padres eran alcohólicos y a menudo se quedaban sin trabajo, pero aparte del accidente con la bola de cristal, jamás le habían hecho daño. No, no le regalaron un coche cuando cumplió dieciocho años ni nunca le organizaron ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños, pero jamás pasó hambre, y en otoño, por más que pasaran apuros económicos, siempre le compraban ropa nueva para el cole. Probablemente su padre no había sido ejemplar, pero jamás se había colado en su habitación por la noche para hacerle nada indecoroso, un problema que sabía que sufrían algunas de sus amigas. A los dieciocho años no se sentía traumatizada. Quizás un poco defraudada por no poder ir a la universidad, y también nerviosa por tener que enfrentarse al mundo sola, pero por suerte nadie le había hecho tanto daño como para pensar que le habían destrozado la vida. Y lo había conseguido. No lo había pasado tan mal en Atlantic City. Había conocido a un par de chicos muy simpáticos, y podía recordar más de una noche riendo y charlando con amigos del trabajo hasta el amanecer.

Se dijo a sí misma que su infancia no la había marcado, y que no había tenido nada que ver con la verdadera razón por la que había acabado en Southport. A pesar de que su vecina fuera lo más cercano a una amiga, Brittany no sabía nada de nada sobre ella. Nadie la conocía.

—Hola, señorita Dani —gorjeó Kristen desde su mesita.

Aquel día no jugaba con muñecas; aquel día estaba inclinada sobre un librito que contenía un montón de dibujos para colorear. Tenía varios lápices de colores en la mano y parecía concentrada en un dibujo en el que aparecían varios unicornios y un arcoíris.

—Hola, Kristen, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien. —Alzó la vista de su libro de dibujos para colorear—. ¿Por qué siempre viene andando?

Dani se quedó un momento callada, luego enfiló hasta la punta del mostrador y se agachó para ponerse a la misma altura que Kristen.

—Porque no tengo coche.

—¿Por qué no?

«Porque no tengo carné de conducir, y aunque lo tuviera, no podría permitirme ese lujo», pensó Dani.

—Estoy pensando en comprarme uno, ¿sabes?

—Ah —repuso la pequeña. Alzó el libro para mostrárselo—. ¿Qué le parece mi dibujo?

—Es bonito. Te está quedando precioso.

—Gracias. Se lo regalaré cuando lo acabe.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Lo sé —contestó con una encantadora seguridad infantil—, pero quiero hacerlo, para que lo cuelgue en la nevera.

Dani sonrió y volvió a erguir la espalda.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Necesita ayuda con la compra?

—No, creo que hoy puedo apañarme sola. Así tendrás tiempo para acabarlo de pintar.

—Vale —convino la pequeña.

Asió una cesta y entonces vio que Santana se le acercaba. La saludó con la mano, y a pesar de que carecía de sentido, Dani tuvo la impresión de que realmente la veía por primera vez. Aunque solo tenía unas pocas patas de gallo, que, en vez de deslucir su rostro, le añadían un toque de vitalidad. Su torso se estrechaba desde los hombros hasta una cintura sin un gramo de grasa. Dani tuvo la impresión de que era una mujer que ni comía ni bebía en exceso.

—Hola, Dani, ¿qué tal?

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—No me puedo quejar. —Ella sonrió afablemente—. Me alegra que hayas venido. Te quería enseñar una cosa. —Señaló hacia la pantalla de la cámara de vigilancia y ella vio a Josh sentado en el embarcadero, con su caña de pescar.

—¿Le has dejado que vuelva a pescar solo? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—¿Ves eso que lleva puesto?

Dani se inclinó un poco más hacia la pantalla.

—¿Es un chaleco salvavidas?

—Me ha costado bastante encontrar uno que no fuera excesivamente aparatoso ni le diera demasiado calor. Pero este es perfecto. Y la verdad es que no me quedaba elección. No te puedes ni imaginar lo triste que estaba el pobre. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces me ha suplicado que lo deje ir a pescar. Al final no lo he podido soportar, y se me ha ocurrido que el chaleco salvavidas podría ser la solución.

—¿Y no le importa llevarlo puesto?

—Es una nueva regla. O bien lo lleva puesto, o bien no hay pesca. Pero parece que no le importa.

—¿Alguna vez pesca algo?

—No tanto como le gustaría, pero sí, de vez en cuando.

—¿Os coméis los pescados?

—A veces —asintió Santana—. Pero Josh suele devolverlos al agua. No le importa pescar el mismo pez una y otra vez.

—Me alegro de que hayas dado con una solución.

—Una buena madre la habría hallado antes.

Por primera vez, Dani la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Pues yo tengo la impresión de que eres una excelente madre.

Santana le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento antes de que Dani desviara la vista. Santana notó su incomodidad y empezó a revolver algo detrás del mostrador.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo ella, que sacó una bolsa y la colocó sobre el mostrador—. Uno de los granjeros que me abastece tiene un pequeño invernadero en su rancho y puede dedicarse al cultivo de determinados productos. Ayer me trajo unas hortalizas frescas. Tomates, pepinos y cosas por el estilo. Pensé que igual querrías probarlos. Mi esposa aseguraba que eran lo mejor que jamás había comido.

—¿Tu esposa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y bajó la vista.

—Lo siento. A veces todavía lo hago. Quiero decir, mi esposa que en paz descanse. Murió hace un par de años.

—Lo siento —balbuceó ella, mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Britt.

Le había preguntado cuál era su situación. «¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?», le había sugerido ella.

Era evidente que Brittanyo sabía que su esposa había muerto, pero no le había dicho nada. Qué extraño.

Santana no notó que se perdía en sus pensamientos.

—Gracias —le agradeció él con franqueza—. Era una gran persona. Estoy seguro de que te habría gustado. —Su rostro expresó una visible melancolía momentánea, y al final añadió—: Pero, bueno, lo que te decía, ella aseguraba que eran productos de primera calidad. Todo es orgánico y la familia cultiva el huerto a mano. Normalmente suelo vender estos productos en pocas horas, pero he apartado una muestra para ti, por si querías probarlos. —Santana sonrió—. Además, eres vegetariana, ¿no? Seguro que una persona vegetariana sabrá apreciar estos productos. Te lo prometo.

Dani lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué crees que soy vegetariana?

—¿No lo eres?

—No.

—Ah, perdona, pensaba que lo eras —se disculpó ella, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—No te preocupes; me han acusado de cosas peores.

—No lo creo.

«No lo dudes», pensó para sí, pero contestó: —De acuerdo. Me los quedo. Y gracias.

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios :)


	8. Capitulo6

Hola, muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Gracias geeraa, ya lo estoy revisando mucho mejor :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Mientras Dani realizaba la compra, Santana continuó fingiendo que hacía cosas detrás del mostrador, aunque no dejaba de observarla con el rabillo del ojo. Adecentó el mostrador, se dedicó a vigilar a Josh a través de la pantalla, examinó el dibujo de Kristen y volvió a ordenar el mostrador, haciendo todo posible por parecer ocupado.

Ella había cambiado en las últimas semanas. Empezaba a lucir un atractivo moreno de principios de verano, y su piel ofrecía una resplandeciente frescura. También se mostraba menos esquiva con ella, y ese día era una muestra evidente. No habían hecho un gran progreso con sus conversaciones, al menos no como para echar cohetes, pero algo era algo, ¿no?

Sí, pero algo era algo…, ¿en qué sentido?

Desde el primer día, Santana había tenido la impresión de que esa chica tenía problemas, y su reacción instintiva lo había empujado a ayudarla. Y por supuesto era guapa, a pesar del inapropiado corte de pelo y de lucir siempre una indumentaria tan sobria. Pero había sido cuando vio la forma en que Dani se comportó con Kristen cuando Josh cayó al agua lo que realmente lo cautivó. Incluso aún más efectiva había sido la reacción de Kristen con Dani. Se había aferrado a ella como una niña que busca a su mamá.

Esa imagen todavía le provocaba un nudo en la garganta, pues le recordaba que no solo ella echaba de menos a su esposa, sino que sus hijos también añoraban a su madre. Sabía que los pequeños lo estaban pasando mal, e intentaba compensar la pérdida del mejor modo que se le ocurría, pero hasta que no vio a Dani y a Kristen juntas no se dio cuenta de que la tristeza era solo una parte de lo que ellos experimentaban. La soledad de sus hijos era un reflejo de su propio estado de ánimo.

Le molestaba no haberse dado cuenta antes de ello.

En cuanto a Dani… Ella era todo un misterio para Santana. Había algo que no encajaba, algo que despertaba su curiosidad. La observó, preguntándose quién era ella en realidad y qué la había llevado hasta Southport.

Dani permanecía de pie cerca de una de las enormes neveras —eso era nuevo: en sus visitas previas, nunca se había acercado a las neveras— estudiando los artículos que había al otro lado del cristal. Frunció el ceño, y mientras se debatía entre si comprar un producto o no, Santana se fijó en su movimiento abstraído de jugar con un anillo inexistente en el anular de la mano izquierda con los dedos de la mano derecha. El gesto activó unos recuerdos que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba.

Se trataba de un hábito, una costumbre que había detectado durante sus años en el C.I.D. y que a veces había observado en las mujeres con las caras amoratadas y desfiguradas que interrogaba. Solían sentarse frente a ella, tocándose de forma compulsiva los anillos, como si fueran un grillete que las encadenaba a sus maridos. Normalmente negaban que estos las hubieran maltratado y, en los poquísimos casos en que admitían la verdad, solían insistir en que no era culpa de sus maridos, que ellas los habían provocado. Le contaban que se les había quemado la cena, que no habían hecho la colada o que sus maridos habían bebido más de la cuenta. Y siempre juraban que era la primera vez que sucedía y que no querían denunciarlos porque no querían arruinar sus carreras. Todo el mundo sabía que el Ejército no mostraba ni un ápice de compasión hacia los hombres que incurrían en delitos de violencia doméstica.

Algunas mujeres, sin embargo, eran diferentes —al menos al principio— e insistían en que sí que querían denunciarlos. Santana entonces empezaba a redactar el informe y escuchaba atenta su declaración, mientras ellas le preguntaban cómo era posible que los trámites fueran más importantes que el acto físico de arrestar a sus maridos, que ejecutar la ley. Ella redactaba el informe de todos modos y luego les leía su propia declaración antes de pedirles que la firmaran. Y entonces, a veces, algunas se desmoronaban. Santana detectaba el miedo de la mujer aterrorizada que tenía delante, debajo de aquella fachada de indignación. Muchas acababan por negarse a firmar la declaración, e incluso aquellas que lo hacían solían cambiar de opinión rápidamente cuando se citaba a su esposo a declarar. Esos casos seguían su curso legal, por más que la mujer decidiera echarse atrás. Pero más tarde, cuando ella no se presentaba a declarar, el caso se archivaba sin aplicar al maltratador un castigo ejemplar. Santana acabó por comprender que solo aquellas mujeres que mostraban la valentía de denunciar a sus maridos hasta las últimas consecuencias lograban liberarse de verdad de aquel yugo, porque la vida que llevaban era una prisión, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellas se negara a admitirlo.

Sin embargo, había otro modo de escapar al horror de sus vidas, aunque en todos aquellos años de servicio solo se había encontrado con una víctima que hubiera sido capaz de llevarlo a cabo. En cierta ocasión, había interrogado a una mujer que había empezado su declaración de la forma habitual: negando los hechos y autoinculpándose. Pero un par de meses más tarde, se enteró de que la mujer había huido. No había ido a casa de su familia y tampoco se había refugiado con sus amigos, sino que se había marchado a un lugar desconocido, un lugar donde su esposo no pudiera encontrarla. Su marido, poseído por la furia al ver que su mujer lo había abandonado, explotó después de una noche de borrachera y mató a un policía militar. Acabó en la prisión militar de Leavenworth. Santana se alegró de que aquel tipo terminara en prisión. Y cuando pensó en la esposa de aquel desalmado, sonrió, pensando: «¡Bien hecho!».

En ese momento, mientras observaba cómo Dani jugueteaba con un anillo inexistente, sintió que sus viejos instintos de investigadora emergían inexorablemente. Se dijo que seguro que había estado casada, y que su pareja era la pieza que faltaba en aquel rompecabezas. O bien todavía estaba casada o bien ya no lo estaba, pero Santana tenía la abominable certeza de que ella todavía le tenía miedo.

Los cielos se abrieron mientras Dani se disponía a coger una caja de galletas saladas. Un relámpago iluminó la tienda. Unos segundos más tarde rugió un trueno, seguido de varios más. Josh entró disparado en la tienda justo antes de que empezara a diluviar, aferrado a su caja y a su caña de pescar. Tenía la cara roja y jadeaba como un atleta después de atravesar la línea de meta.

—Hola, mamá.

Santana alzó la vista.

—¿Has pescado algo?

—Solo el pez gato otra vez. El mismo de siempre.

—Ah, vale. Te veré dentro de un rato, a la hora de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Josh desapareció por la puerta del almacén y Santana lo oyó subir las escaleras en dirección a la vivienda.

En el exterior, la lluvia caía implacable y el viento estampaba tupidas cortinas de agua contra los cristales. Las ramas se doblaban por la furia del viento hasta formar unos arcos perfectos. El cielo oscuro se iluminaba de repente con algún relámpago, y los truenos retumbaban en el interior de la tienda con tanta fuerza que hasta los cristales temblaban. En la punta más alejada de la tienda, Santana se fijó en la cara de Dani, que reflejaba sorpresa y terror a la vez, y se preguntó si esa era la expresión que su esposa había visto en alguna ocasión.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe y un hombre entró precipitadamente, chorreando agua sobre el viejo suelo de madera. Se sacudió las mangas empapadas por la lluvia y saludó a Santana con la cabeza antes de enfilar hacia el bar.

Dani volvió a girarse hacia el estante donde estaban las galletas saladas. No había una gran selección, solo Saltines y Ritz, que eran las marcas más vendidas. Se decantó por las Ritz.

A continuación, seleccionó los productos que siempre adquiría y llevó la cesta hasta el mostrador. Cuando Santana acabó de hacer la cuenta y de guardar la compra en una bolsa, colocó la mano sobre la bolsa que había dejado previamente en el mostrador.

—No te olvides de las verduras.

Ella echó un vistazo a la suma total que marcaba la caja registradora.

—¿Estás seguro de que las has añadido a mi compra?

—Sí.

—Porque el total es muy similar a lo que siempre pago.

—Es que te he hecho el precio promocional.

Dani frunció el ceño, preguntándose si creerlo o no; finalmente asió la bolsa, sacó un tomate y se lo acercó a la nariz.

—¡Qué bien huele!

—Ayer me comí un par para cenar. Están deliciosos, con una pizca de sal, y a los pepinos no hay que añadirles nada.

Ella asintió, pero mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta. El viento arreciaba con violencia y empujaba la lluvia que cambiaba de dirección todo el rato. El mundo más allá del cristal había quedado completamente oscuro y difuso.

La gente se apretujaba en el bar. Santana podía oír las quejas por el temporal y los comentarios de que lo más prudente era esperar a que amainara.

Dani resopló como para infundirse ánimos y asió las bolsas.

—¡Señorita Dani! —gritó Kristen, con una vocecita alarmada. La pequeña se puso de pie, ondeando el dibujo que había coloreado y que acababa de arrancar del librito—. Casi se olvida el dibujo.

Dani se inclinó para aceptarlo. Cuando examinó el dibujo, la cara se le iluminó. Santana notó cómo —por lo menos por un instante— la chica pareció olvidarse del resto del mundo.

—Es precioso —murmuró—. Lo colgaré en la nevera.

—Pintaré otro para la próxima vez que venga.

—Me hará mucha ilusión, te lo aseguro.

Kristen sonrió con alegría antes de volverse a sentar a la mesa. Dani enrolló el dibujo, asegurándose de no arrugarlo, y se lo guardó en la bolsa. Un relámpago iluminó el interior del establecimiento, seguido de un poderoso trueno, esta vez casi simultáneos. La lluvia caía con fuerza y el aparcamiento estaba anegado de charcos. El cielo estaba tan negro como si fuera de noche.

—¿Cuánto rato piensas que durará aún la tormenta? —preguntó.

—He oído que lloverá prácticamente todo el día —contestó Santana.

Ella seguía con la vista fija en la puerta. Mientras se debatía sobre qué hacer, volvió a jugar con el anillo inexistente. En el incómodo silencio, Kristen tiró de la camisa de su madre.

—Mami, deberías llevar a la señorita Dani a su casa. No tiene coche. Y llueve mucho.

Santana miró a Dani. Sabía que ella había oído el comentario de su hija.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

Dani sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

—Pero ¿y el dibujo? —inquirió Kristen—. Se mojará.

Cuando Dani no contestó enseguida, Santana abandonó el mostrador al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia la puerta, y decía: —Vamos. No hay razón para que llegues a tu casa completamente empapada. Mi coche está aparcado justo ahí delante.

—No quiero molestar…

—No es ninguna molestia. —Santana se palpó el bolsillo y sacó las llaves del coche antes de inclinarse hacia las bolsas de la compra que Dani sostenía—. Ya las llevo yo —dijo, mientras se apoderaba de ellas—. Kristen, cielo, ¿te importa subir arriba y decirle a Josh que estaré de vuelta dentro de diez minutos?

—Ahora mismo, mami —contestó la pequeña.

—¡Will! ¿Verdad que no te importa vigilar la tienda y echar un vistazo a mis hijos? No tardaré.

—¡Vete tranquila! —le aseguró el hombre desde el asador.

Santana señaló hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

—¿Vamos?

Salieron disparadas hacia el todoterreno, sosteniendo los paraguas, que se combaban por la fuerza del viento contra la cortina de agua. Las nubes en el cielo continuaban iluminándose con cada nuevo relámpago. Cuando se hubieron instalado en los asientos, Dani utilizó la mano para limpiar la condensación en la ventana.

—No pensaba que llovería de esta forma cuando salí de casa.

—Nadie se lo imagina, hasta que los cielos se abren. La previsión meteorológica suele anunciar tormentas de este tipo frecuentemente, pero no acaban de llegar casi nunca. Así que cuando en realidad llegan, la gente no se lo espera. En cambio, si la tormenta no es tan espectacular como habían anunciado, entonces sí que nos quejamos. Si es peor que lo que se esperaba, también nos quejamos. Si es tan mala como habían anunciado, también nos quejamos, porque creemos que las previsiones se equivocan tan a menudo que no había forma de que acertaran esta vez. Es un tema recurrente para que la gente siempre tenga algo de lo que quejarse.

—¿Como los clientes del asador?

Santana asintió y rio como una niña traviesa.

—Pero en el fondo son buenas personas. La mayoría trabajan mucho y son gente afable y honesta. Cualquiera de ellos habría aceptado encantado vigilar la tienda por mí si se lo hubiera pedido, y sin temor a que me hicieran ninguna trastada. Aquí la gente es así. Porque en el fondo, todo el mundo sabe que en un pequeño pueblo como este, todos nos necesitamos. Es fantástico, aunque necesité un tiempo para adaptarme.

—¿No eres de aquí?

—No. Mi esposa sí que lo era. Yo soy de Spokane. Cuando vinimos a vivir aquí, recuerdo que pensé que de ninguna manera me habituaría a un lugar como este. Quiero decir, es un pueblecito típico del Sur; aquí a nadie le importa lo que opine el resto del mundo. Se necesita un tiempo para adaptarse, al principio. Pero luego… te sientes muy cómoda. A mí me sirve para mantenerme centrado en lo que de verdad es importante.

—¿Y qué es importante? —La voz de Dani era suave.

Santana se encogió de hombros.

—Eso depende de cada persona, ¿no? Para mí, por ejemplo, son mis hijos. Este es su hogar, y después de lo que han sufrido, necesitan estabilidad. Kristen necesita un lugar para pintar y vestir a sus muñecas, y Josh necesita un lugar para pescar, y los dos necesitan saber que yo estoy cerca. Este sitio, y la tienda, les proporcionan esa estabilidad, y de momento es lo que quiero. Es lo que necesito.

Hizo una pausa, como si se sintiera incómoda por haber hablado más de la cuenta.

—Por cierto, ¿adónde tengo que ir, exactamente?

—Sigue recto hasta que llegues a una carretera sin asfaltar, pasada la curva; pero aún falta.

—¿Te refieres al camino que conduce a la plantación?

Dani asintió.

—Sí.

—No sabía que esa carretera llevara a ningún sitio. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Queda bastante lejos, a unos tres kilómetros, ¿no?

—Estoy acostumbrada a caminar —adujo ella.

—Quizá cuando hace un buen día sí, pero hoy habrías llegado a tu casa a nado. Habría sido una locura recorrer todo este camino bajo la lluvia. Y el dibujo de Kristen seguro que se habría estropeado.

Santana percibió la sonrisa fugaz al pronunciar el nombre de Kristen, pero Dani no dijo nada.

—He oído que trabajas en Puck's.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, empecé en marzo.

—¿Y te gusta?

—No está mal. Solo es un trabajo, pero el dueño se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

—¿Puck?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Todo el mundo conoce a Puck. ¿Sabías que se disfraza de general confederado cada otoño, sin falta, para conmemorar la batalla de Southport? ¿Cuando Sherman quemó el pueblo? No pasa nada, por supuesto…, salvo que jamás hubo una batalla de Southport durante la guerra de Secesión. Southport ni tan solo se llamaba Southport en aquella época, se llamaba Smithville. Y como mínimo Sherman estuvo a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de aquí.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —se interesó Dani.

—No me malinterpretes. Me gusta Puck, es un buen tipo, y el restaurante es toda una institución en el pueblo. A Kristen y a Josh les encantan los buñuelos de maíz que preparan; además, Puck siempre se muestra efusivo cuando nos ve. Pero a veces me pregunto qué es lo que le lleva a mostrarse tan patrióticamente estadounidense. Su familia llegó de Rusia en la década de los cincuenta. Primera generación, en otras palabras. Es probable que nadie en su extensa familia haya oído hablar de la guerra de Secesión. Pero Puck se pasa una semana entera plantado en medio de la carretera delante del edificio de los juzgados, blandiendo la espada y dando órdenes a viva voz.

—Pues no conocía esa faceta de Puck.

—Es que a la gente del pueblo no le gusta hablar del tema. Es un comportamiento más bien… excéntrico, ¿comprendes? Incluso los oriundos de Southport, que son personas que realmente sienten afecto por él, fingen no verlo durante esa semana. Cuando se topan con Puck en medio de la calle, le dan la espalda y empiezan a decir cosas como: «¿Te has fijado en lo bonitos que están los crisantemos en los parterres del edificio de los juzgados?».

Por primera vez desde que había subido al coche, Dani rio abiertamente.

—No sé si creerte…

—No importa. Si aún estás aquí en octubre, lo podrás ver con tus propios ojos. Pero, repito, no quiero que me malinterpretes. Puck es un tipo estupendo y su restaurante es genial. Después de un día en la playa, casi siempre nos pasamos por allí. La próxima vez, preguntaremos por ti.

Dani vaciló antes de contestar:

—Vale.

—Le gustas —comentó Santana, cambiando de tema—. A Kristen, me refiero.

—Y a mí me gusta ella. Es una personita muy inteligente, con una gran personalidad.

—Le contaré lo que has dicho de ella. Y gracias.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Cinco. Cuando empiece a ir a la escuela el próximo otoño, no sé qué voy a hacer. La tienda no será la misma sin ella.

—La echarás de menos —observó Dani.

Santana asintió.

—Mucho. Sé que se lo pasará muy bien en la escuela, pero me gusta estar con ella.

Mientras departían, la lluvia continuaba repiqueteando en las ventanas. El cielo se iluminaba de vez en cuando como con luces estroboscópicas, acompañadas por el constante rugido de los truenos.

Dani echó un vistazo por la ventana a su lado derecho, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Santana esperó, como si supiera que de un momento a otro ella rompería aquel silencio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casada? —preguntó Dani al final.

—Cinco años. Estuvimos saliendo un año antes de que nos casáramos. La conocí mientras estaba destinada en Fort Bragg.

—¿Estuviste en el Ejército?

—Sí, durante diez años. Fue una buena experiencia y me alegro de haberla vivido. Pero también me alegro de haberme licenciado.

Dani señaló a través del limpiaparabrisas.

—Tienes que girar allí, ¿lo ves?

Santana giró y al entrar en la carretera aminoró la marcha. La superficie irregular sin asfaltar había quedado inundada a causa del chaparrón, y el agua salpicaba las ventanas, por encima del limpiaparabrisas. Mientras se concentraba en controlar el volante para sortear los charcos más profundos, de repente se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que una mujer subía a su coche desde que su esposa había muerto.

—¿Qué casa es? —le preguntó, al distinguir el contorno de las dos casitas.

—La de la derecha —indicó ella.

Ella se acercó a la casa tanto como pudo antes de parar el motor.

—Te llevaré la compra hasta el porche.

—No hace falta.

—Lo siento, pero me educaron así —se excusó ella al tiempo que saltaba fuera del coche antes de que a Dani le diera tiempo a protestar. Agarró las bolsas y corrió hasta el porche. Cuando las dejó en el suelo y empezó a sacudirse la lluvia de la ropa, Dani llegó corriendo hasta ella, aferrando con ambas manos el paraguas que Santana le había prestado.

—Gracias —gritó ella por encima del ruido ensordecedor de la tormenta.

Cuando le ofreció el paraguas, Santana sacudió la cabeza.

—Quédatelo unos días. O mejor dicho, no hace falta que me lo devuelvas. Si tienes que desplazarte por aquí andando, lo necesitarás.

—Te lo puedo pagar… —empezó a decir.

—No te preocupes.

—Pero es de tu tienda.

—No pasa nada. En serio. Pero si no te sientes cómoda con la idea, la próxima vez que pases por la tienda me lo devuelves y ya está, ¿de acuerdo?

—Santana, de verdad…

Ella no la dejó acabar.

—Eres una buena clienta, y me gusta ayudar a mis clientes.

Dani tardó un momento en contestar:

—Gracias —soltó al final, clavando los ojos en ella, que en ese momento habían adoptado una tonalidad verde oscura—. Y gracias por el viaje.

Santana inclinó levemente la cabeza.

—Ha sido un placer.

¿Qué hacer con los peques? Esa era la pregunta que se formulaba un millón de veces (a menudo sin hallar respuesta) durante los fines de semana. Santana no tenía ni idea.

Con aquella tormenta que descargaba con tanta furia y que no mostraba signos de cesar, quedaba descartado hacer cualquier actividad al aire libre. Podría llevarlos al cine, pero en la cartelera no había ninguna película interesante para los dos. Quizá lo mejor era dejar que se entretuvieran jugando solos durante un rato. Sabía que muchos padres recurrían a esa práctica. Por otro lado, sus hijos todavía eran muy pequeños, demasiado pequeños como para dejarlos solos. Además, ya les tocaba estar solos mucho rato, improvisando formas de matar las horas, simplemente porque ella tenía que dedicarse a la tienda. Empezó a sopesar diferentes opciones mientras preparaba en la plancha unos bocadillos de queso, pero sin querer sus pensamientos vagaron hacia Dani. A pesar de que ella intentaba pasar desapercibida, Santana sabía que eso era imposible en un pueblo como Southport. Era demasiado atractiva para que no se fijaran en ella. Cuando la gente se diera cuenta de que se desplazaba andando a todos los sitios, inevitablemente empezarían los cuchicheos y las preguntas indiscretas sobre el pasado de la joven.

Santana no quería que eso sucediera. Tenía derecho a disfrutar de la clase de vida que había venido buscando. Una vida normal. Una vida de placeres simples, la clase de vida que prácticamente todo el mundo daba por sentada: la posibilidad de ir a cualquier sitio que quisiera, cuando quisiera, y vivir en una casa donde se sintiera segura y a salvo. Además, Dani necesitaba un medio de transporte.

—¡Chicos! —dijo, mientras colocaba los bocadillos en un par de platos—. Tengo una idea. Después de comer, haremos algo por la señorita Dani.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Kristen.

Josh, que siempre se acomodaba a todo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios :)


	9. Capitulo7

Hola! Cómo están? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es lo que me inspira a seguir publicando y gracias a las que están leyendo

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

El viento espoleaba la lluvia que caía a raudales de los oscuros cielos de Carolina del Norte, como en cascadas, contra las ventanas de la cocina. Aquella tarde, un poco antes, mientras Dani hacía la colada en la pila y después de haber pegado el dibujo de Kristen en la nevera, habían surgido goteras en el techo del comedor. Había colocado una palangana debajo de la gotera y ya había tenido que vaciarla dos veces. A la mañana siguiente pensaba llamar al señor Hummel, pero dudaba que él accediera pasarse ese mismo día a reparar los desperfectos. Eso sí, por supuesto, lo convencía para que pasara a repararlos algún día.

En la cocina, cortó un trozo de queso cheddar a daditos, y no pudo resistir la tentación de comerse un par. En una bandeja de plástico amarilla había colocado las galletas saladas y rodajas de tomates y pepinos, aunque no conseguía que quedaran de la forma presentable que quería. Nada quedaba de la forma que quería. En su anterior hogar, tenía una bonita tabla de madera y un cuchillo de plata con un pajarito grabado para cortar queso, y un juego de copas de vino. En el comedor tenía una mesa de madera de cerezo, y visillos en las ventanas, pero allí, en cambio, la mesa estaba desnivelada y las sillas eran cada una de un modelo diferente, no había cortinas en las ventanas, y ella y Brittany tendrían que beber el vino en tazas de café. Por más horrible que hubiera sido su vida anterior, le habría encantado disponer de su antiguo menaje, pero al igual que todo lo que había dejado atrás, veía todos esos objetos como enemigos que se habían pasado al otro bando.

A través de la ventana, vio que una de las luces se apagaba en la casa de Britt. Dani enfiló hacia la puerta. La abrió y observó cómo su amiga saltaba sorteando los charcos de camino a su casa, con el paraguas en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra. Con un par de zancadas más consiguió alcanzar el porche, con su impermeable amarillo chorreando agua.

—Ahora comprendo cómo debió de sentirse Noé. ¡Menudo diluvio! Tengo la cocina llena de charcos.

Dani señaló por encima del hombro.

—Yo tengo goteras en el comedor.

—Hogar, dulce hogar, ¿no? Bueno, toma. —Le entregó la botella de vino—. Tal como había prometido. Y créeme, necesito un buen trago.

—¿Un día duro?

—Ni te lo puedes imaginar.

—Pasa.

—Antes dejaré el impermeable aquí, o tendrás dos charcos en el comedor —apuntó, al tiempo que se lo quitaba—. Es increíble; solo he estado fuera unos segundos, pero me he quedado empapada.

Brittany dejó el impermeable sobre la mecedora, junto con el paraguas, y siguió a Dani hasta el interior, en dirección a la cocina.

Dani dejó el vino en la encimera. Mientras Britt iba hacia la mesa, ella abrió el cajón junto a la nevera. Del fondo sacó una oxidada navaja suiza y se apresuró a abrirla.

—Esto es fantástico. Me muero de hambre. No he probado bocado en todo el día.

—Sírvete tú misma. ¿Qué tal ha ido la sesión de pintura?

—Bien, he acabado el comedor. Pero después se ha torcido el día.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ya te lo contaré más tarde. Primero necesito un trago. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?

—No mucho. Ir corriendo a la tienda, limpiar la casa, hacer la colada.

Brittany tomó asiento delante de la mesa y cogió una galleta salada.

—En otras palabras: un día inolvidable.

Dani rio mientras se disponía a descorchar la botella.

—Así es. Realmente inolvidable.

—¿Quieres que la abra yo? —se ofreció Britt.

—No, me parece que puedo hacerlo.

—Perfecto. —Britt sonrió, encantada—. Puesto que soy la invitada, se supone que tú te has de encargar de todo.

Dani colocó la botella entre las piernas y se oyó un «pop» cuando logró descorcharla.

—Oye, ahora en serio, gracias por invitarme. —Suspiró—. No te figuras cómo esperaba este momento.

—¿De veras?

—No hagas eso.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Dani.

—Mostrarte sorprendida de que quisiera venir a tu casa. Que quisiera compartir una botella de vino contigo. Eso es lo que hacen las amigas. —Enarcó una ceja—. Ah, por cierto, antes de que empieces a preguntarte si de verdad somos amigas y si nos conocemos lo bastante, confía en mí cuando te digo que sí, absolutamente. Te considero mi amiga. —Hizo una pausa para que Dani asimilara el mensaje—. ¿Qué tal un poco de vino?

La tormenta perdió fuerza al atardecer, por lo que Dani abrió la ventana de la cocina. La temperatura había bajado de forma considerable, y el aire era fresco y limpio. La neblina se elevaba del suelo, y unas nubes menos amenazadoras cubrieron la luna antes de seguir su recorrido, aportando luz y sombra aleatoriamente. Las hojas de los árboles perdieron su tono plateado para volverse negras y luego plateadas otra vez, mientras temblaban con la brisa nocturna.

Dani se sentía aletargada por los efectos del vino, la brisa de la noche y la risa contagiosa de Britt.

Dani saboreaba cada mordisco de las galletas saladas con un leve sabor a mantequilla y el queso de un gusto profundo e intenso, recordando el hambre que había llegado a pasar unos meses antes. Incluso había llegado a quedarse más delgada que un palo.

Sus pensamientos fluían lentamente. Recordó a sus padres, no en los momentos más duros, sino en los buenos, cuando los demonios dormían: cuando su madre preparaba huevos fritos con panceta, y el delicioso aroma llenaba la casa, y su padre entraba sonriente en la cocina, le apartaba el pelo a su madre y le daba un beso en el cuello, y ella reía como una colegiala. Recordó aquella vez que su padre las llevó a Gettysburg. Sin soltarle la mano, se habían paseado por la ciudad. Dani aún podía revivir la rara sensación de fuerza y delicadeza en aquella garra. Su padre era alto y tenía los hombros anchos, con el pelo castaño oscuro, y llevaba un tatuaje de la Marina en la parte superior del brazo. Había sido tripulante de un destructor durante cuatro años y había estado en Japón, Corea y Singapur, aunque rara vez contaba nada sobre aquella experiencia.

Su madre era pequeña y delgada, con el pelo rubio; una vez se presentó a un concurso de belleza, en el que quedó segunda. Le encantaban las flores, y en primavera plantaba bulbos en macetas de cerámica que luego dispersaba por el patio. Tulipanes y narcisos, peonías y violetas, florecían en un estallido de colores tan brillantes que a Dani casi le dolían los ojos al mirarlas. Cuando se mudaban de casa, mamá siempre colocaba las macetas en la parte trasera del automóvil y las fijaba atándolas con el cinturón de seguridad. A menudo, cuando limpiaba la casa, su madre canturreaba melodías de su infancia, algunas en polaco. Dani la escuchaba sin hacer el menor ruido desde otra habitación, intentando entender las palabras.

El vino tenía aroma a roble y a albaricoque, y estaba delicioso. Dani apuró su taza y Brittany le sirvió otra. Cuando una mariposa nocturna empezó a revolotear alrededor de la luz encima de la pila, bailando con confusión y determinación, las dos se echaron a reír con una risa tonta. Dani cortó más queso y añadió más galletas saladas al plato. Hablaron sobre películas y sobre libros, y Brittany casi se cae de la silla cuando Dani le dijo que su película favorita era Qué bello es vivir, pues también era su película favorita. Dani recordó el día en que, de pequeña, le pidió a su madre una campanita, para poder ayudar a los ángeles a batir las alas. Apuró su segunda taza de vino, sintiéndose tan ligera como una pluma empujada por una brisa estival.

Brittany hizo pocas preguntas. En vez de ello, se dedicaron a charlar sobre trivialidades. Dani pensó nuevamente que se sentía feliz en compañía de su nueva amiga. Cuando una luz plateada iluminó el mundo más allá de la ventana, salieron al porche. Dani podía notar que la cabeza le daba vueltas ligeramente cuando se agarró a la barandilla. Continuaron tomando sorbos de vino mientras las nubes se iban fragmentando, y de repente, el cielo se llenó de estrellas. Dani señaló hacia la Osa Mayor y la estrella polar, las únicas estrellas que reconocía, pero Britt empezó a nombrar docenas de ellas. Ella se quedó mirando el cielo, maravillada, sorprendida de los vastos conocimientos de Jo en cuanto a las constelaciones, hasta que se fijó en los nombres que Brittany recitaba: —Esa de allí se llama Elmer Gruñón, y esa otra, la que despunta por encima del pino, es el Pato Lucas.

Cuando Dani finalmente se dio cuenta de que su amiga sabía tan poco sobre las estrellas como ella, Brittany empezó a reír como una niñita traviesa.

De vuelta en la cocina, Dani sirvió el resto del vino y tomó un sorbo. Notó la blanda calidez del licor en la garganta, y volvió a sentirse un poco mareada. La mariposa nocturna continuaba revoloteando alrededor de la bombilla, aunque si intentaba mirarla fijamente, parecía que había dos en vez de una. Se sentía feliz y segura, y de nuevo pensó en lo bien que lo estaba pasando.

Tenía una amiga, una amiga de verdad, alguien con quien reír y bromear sobre las estrellas, y no estaba segura de si quería echarse a reír o a llorar, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no había experimentado algo tan sencillo y natural…

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Britt.

—Sí —contestó—. Solo estaba pensando que me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

La otra escrutó su cara.

—Me parece que estás un poco borracha.

—Me parece que tienes razón —convino Dani.

—Vale, perfecto. Ya que estás un poco ebria y lista para pasarlo bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Quieres hacer algo especial, que vayamos al pueblo, a algún local para divertirnos?

Dani sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

—¿No quieres conocer a gente?

—Mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Brittany pasó el dedo por el borde de la taza antes de volver a hablar.

—En eso te equivocas. Nadie está mejor solo.

—Yo sí.

Britt consideró la respuesta de Dani antes de inclinarse hacia su amiga.

—¿Me estás diciendo que…, en el caso de que tuvieras comida, cobijo, ropa y cualquier otra cosa necesaria para sobrevivir, preferirías estar totalmente sola en una isla desierta en medio del océano para siempre, para el resto de tu vida? Sé sincera.

Dani pestañeó, intentando no ver a Brittany desenfocada.

—¿Y por qué dices que sea sincera?

—Porque todo el mundo miente. Forma parte del acto de vivir en sociedad. No me malinterpretes, creo que es necesario. Lo último que uno quiere es vivir en una sociedad donde impere una absoluta sinceridad. ¿Puedes imaginar las conversaciones? «Eres bajito y feo», le diría una persona a otra, y la otra contestaría: «Lo sé, pero tú apestas». Te lo aseguro, no funcionaría. Así que la gente miente por omisión todo el tiempo. La gente te contará prácticamente toda la historia…, y he aprendido que la parte que no te cuenta es a menudo la más importante. Las personas ocultan la verdad porque tienen miedo.

Con las palabras de Britt, Dani sintió como si alguien acabara de ponerle un dedo en la llaga. De repente le pareció que le costaba respirar.

—¿Estás hablando de mí? —acertó a decir al final.

—No lo sé. ¿Tú qué crees?

Dani notó que palidecía ligeramente, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Brittany sonrió.

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en el día que he pasado hoy. Te había dicho que ha sido duro, ¿verdad? Pues bien, lo que te he contado es solo una parte del problema. ¡Resulta tan frustrante cuando la gente no te cuenta la verdad! Quiero decir, ¿cómo se supone que puedo ayudar a alguien si me oculta detalles, si no sé lo que sucede?

Dani notaba una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

—Quizá sí que te lo quieren contar, pero saben que no puedes hacer nada por ayudarlos —susurró.

—Siempre hay algo que puedo hacer.

Con la luz de la luna brillando a través de la ventana de la cocina, la piel de Brittany había adoptado un tono blanco luminoso. Dani tuvo la sensación de que su amiga jamás tomaba el sol. El vino hacía que la habitación se moviera, que las paredes parecieran onduladas. Dani notó que las lágrimas pugnaban por aflorar por sus ojos, y pestañeó varias veces seguidas para controlarlas. Tenía la boca seca.

—No siempre —susurró Dani.

Giró la cara hacia la ventana. Al otro lado del cristal, la luna estaba suspendida en el cielo justo por encima de las copas de los árboles. Dani tragó saliva. De repente, sintió como si se estuviera observando a sí misma desde la otra punta de la estancia. Podía verse sentada en la mesa con Brittany. Cuando empezó a hablar, su voz no parecía suya.

—Una vez tuve una amiga. Tenía graves problemas con su marido, pero no podía contárselo a nadie. Él le pegaba, y al principio ella le dijo que si lo volvía a hacer, lo abandonaría. Él le juró que no volvería a pasar y ella lo creyó. Pero la situación no hizo más que empeorar a partir de ese momento, como cuando la cena estaba fría, o cuando ella le mencionó que se había parado a hablar con un vecino que paseaba a su perro. Ella solo había conversado con él, pero esa noche, su marido la estampó contra un espejo.

Dani miró al suelo. El linóleo se estaba despegando por los bordes, pero no había conseguido fijarlo. Lo había intentado con pegamento, pero no había dado resultado y las puntas se habían vuelto a enrollar.

—Él siempre le pedía perdón, y a veces incluso se echaba a llorar por los morados que le había hecho en los brazos o en las piernas o en la espalda. Le decía que aborrecía sus acciones, pero al cabo de un segundo le echaba en cara que ella se lo merecía. Que si hubiera sido más cuidadosa, eso no habría pasado. Que si hubiera prestado más atención o no hubiera sido tan estúpida, él no habría perdido la paciencia. Ella intentó cambiar. Se esforzó por intentar ser una mejor esposa y hacer las cosas tal y como él quería, pero nunca era suficiente.

Dani podía notar la presión de las lágrimas en los ojos. A pesar de que intentó dominarlas, notó cómo empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Al otro lado de la mesa, Brittany estaba inmóvil, observándola sin moverse.

—¡Y ella lo amaba! Al principio él era tan dulce con ella… Con él se sentía segura. La noche que se conocieron, ella había estado trabajando, y después de acabar su turno, dos hombres la siguieron.

»Cuando torció la esquina, uno de ellos la agarró y le tapó la boca con la mano. Ella intentó escapar, pero esos dos tipos eran muy corpulentos. No sabía qué habría pasado si su futuro esposo no hubiera aparecido en ese preciso instante por casualidad y hubiera golpeado a uno de ellos con fuerza en la nuca. El agresor cayó al suelo fulminado, y entonces agarró al otro y lo lanzó contra la pared, y así acabó la agresión. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó hasta su casa. Al día siguiente la invitó a tomar un café. Él se mostraba cortés y la trataba como a una princesa, durante todo el tiempo, hasta la luna de miel. Dani sabía que no debería contarle a Brittany todo eso, pero no podía callar.

—Mi amiga intentó escapar dos veces. La primera, fue ella misma quien regresó por su propio pie porque no tenía adónde ir. Y la segunda vez que huyó, pensó que finalmente era libre. Pero él la persiguió, la encontró y la llevó de vuelta a casa a rastras. Una vez allí, le dio una paliza y le puso una pistola en la cabeza y le dijo que, si volvía a intentarlo, la mataría. Que mataría a cualquier hombre por el que ella mostrara el mínimo interés. Y ella lo creyó, porque por entonces ya sabía que estaba loco. Pero no tenía escapatoria. Él nunca le daba dinero, ni tampoco la dejaba salir de casa. Solía patrullar en coche por delante de la casa cuando se suponía que tenía que estar trabajando, solo para asegurarse de que ella estaba allí. Revisaba las llamadas telefónicas que recibían, y llamaba a casa a todas horas, y no le permitió sacarse el carné de conducir. Una vez, cuando ella se despertó a medianoche, se lo encontró de pie junto a la cama, mirándola fijamente. Había estado bebiendo, y de nuevo la apuntaba con la pistola. Ella tuvo tanto miedo que no se atrevió a hacer otra cosa que invitarlo a acostarse. Pero entonces fue cuando ella supo que si se quedaba, su marido acabaría por matarla.

Dani se secó los ojos. Tenía los dedos pegajosos por las lágrimas saladas. Le costaba mucho respirar, pero las palabras seguían saliendo de su boca, irrefrenables.

—Ella empezó a robar dinero del billetero de su marido. Nunca más de uno o dos dólares cada vez, para que él no se diera cuenta. Normalmente, él guardaba su billetero bajo llave por la noche, en una caja en el armario de su habitación, pero a veces se olvidaba. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra reunir suficiente para escapar. Porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer: escapar. Tenía que ir a algún lugar donde él jamás pudiera encontrarla, porque sabía que no dejaría de buscarla. Y ella no le podía contar a nadie su calvario, porque no tenía familia y porque sabía que la Policía no haría nada. Si él sospechaba lo más mínimo, la mataría. Así que siguió robando dinero y guardándolo; de vez en cuando encontraba monedas entre los cojines del sofá y en la lavadora. Escondía el dinero en una bolsa de plástico que guardaba debajo de una maceta, y cada vez que él salía al jardín, ella estaba segura de que lo descubriría. Le llevó tanto tiempo ahorrar el dinero que necesitaba… Debía tener bastante para huir lejos y que él nunca pudiera encontrarla, para poder empezar de nuevo.

Dani no sabía cuándo había sucedido, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que Britt la había cogido la mano y ya no se vio a sí misma desde el otro lado de la habitación. Podía notar la sal en sus labios, e imaginó que su alma se estaba derritiendo. Deseaba desesperadamente echarse a dormir.

Durante su silencio, Britt continuó mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear.

—Tu amiga tiene mucho coraje —aseveró con una increíble suavidad.

—No —la rectificó Dani—. Mi amiga siempre está asustada.

—En eso consiste el coraje. Si no estuviera asustada, no necesitaría haber tenido coraje. Admiro lo que hizo. —Brittany le apretó la mano con ternura—. Creo que me gustaría tu amiga. Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado.

Dani desvió la vista, sintiéndose, de repente, exhausta.

—No debería haberlo hecho.

Brittany se encogió de hombros.

—Yo de ti no me preocuparía. Una cosa que aprenderás de mí es que sé guardar secretos. Especialmente de gente que no conozco. Puedes estar tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

Dani asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Brittany se quedó con Dani una hora más, pero decidió que era mejor conversar sobre otros temas más amenos. Dani habló de su trabajo enPuck's y acerca de algunos clientes, a los que poco a poco iba conociendo. Britt le preguntó por la mejor manera de quitarse la pintura que le había quedado incrustada dentro de las uñas. Ahora que ya se habían acabado el vino, la sensación de mareo de Dani empezó a disiparse, dejando en su sitio una sensación de total agotamiento. Su amiga también empezó a bostezar, y al final se levantaron de la mesa. Brittany la ayudó a limpiar, aunque no había mucho por hacer, aparte de lavar un par de platos. Dani la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Cuando Brittany salió al porche, se detuvo en seco.

—Me parece que hemos tenido visita —comentó.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hay una bicicleta apoyada en tu árbol.

Dani la siguió hasta el exterior. Más allá de la zona iluminada por la amarillenta luz del porche, el mundo estaba totalmente a oscuras; la silueta de los pinos a lo lejos le recordó a Dani el contorno mellado de un agujero negro. Las luciérnagas competían con las estrellas, centelleando con un ligero temblor. Achicó los ojos para enfocar mejor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón.

—¿De quién es esa bicicleta? —preguntó Dani.

—No lo sé.

—¿Has oído a alguien que se acercara?

—No. Pero creo que alguien la ha dejado para ti. Fíjate. —Señaló la bicicleta—. ¿Eso del manillar no es un lazo?

Dani seguía con los ojos achicados como un par de rendijas, y entonces vio el lazo. Era una bicicleta de mujer, con unas cestas de malla de alambre a ambos lados de la rueda trasera, así como otra cesta en la parte delantera. Alrededor del sillín descansaba una cadena enrollada, con la llave puesta en el candado.

—¿Quién iba a regalarme una bicicleta?

—¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esas preguntas a mí, como si supiera algo? Te aseguro que no sé más que lo que tú sabes.

Bajaron del porche. A pesar de que los charcos ya hacía rato que se habían secado, pues el suelo de marga arcillosa había absorbido el agua, la hierba todavía estaba húmeda y le mojaba las puntas de los zapatos a Dani mientras avanzaba a través de ella. Tocó la bicicleta, luego el lazo, palpándolo entre sus dedos como si fuera un mercader de telas. Debajo del lazo, escondida, vio una tarjetita y la leyó.

—Es de Santana —comentó, sin poder ocultar su desconcierto.

—¿Santana la del colmado, o te refieres a otra Santana?

—La del colmado.

—¿Qué dice?

Dani sacudió la cabeza, intentando hallar el sentido al texto escrito en la tarjeta antes de pasársela a su amiga.

—Aquí pone: «¡Que la disfrutes!».

Britt propinó unos golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos sobre la tarjeta.

—Supongo que eso significa que le gustas, igual que ella a ti.

—¡No me gusta!

—No, claro que no. —Britt le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Por qué iba a gustarte?

* * *

Que les pareció?

Dejen sus comentarios :)


	10. Capitulo8

Hola! Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios :)

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Santana estaba barriendo el suelo cerca de las neveras cuando Dani entró en la tienda. Ya suponía que ella aparecería a primera hora de la mañana para hablar sobre la bicicleta. Después de apoyar la escoba contra el cristal, se alisó la camisa y se pasó la mano rápidamente por el pelo. Kristen llevaba rato esperándola y asomó la cabecita por encima del mostrador incluso antes de que Dani hubiera tenido tiempo de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Hola, señorita Dani! —exclamó la pequeña—. ¿Ha visto la bicicleta?

—Así es. Muchas gracias —contestó Dani—. Precisamente por eso he venido.

—Ayer nos pasamos mucho rato para que quedara chulísima.

—Pues hicisteis un magnífico trabajo —repuso—. ¿Está tu madre?

—Sí. Allí. —Señaló.

Santana miró cómo Dani se giraba hacia ella.

—Hola, Dani —la saludó.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado un minuto, fuera de la tienda?

Ella detectó la frialdad en su voz y supo que la chica se estaba conteniendo para no expresar su rabia delante de Kristen.

—Por supuesto —aceptó ella al tiempo que enfilaba hacia la puerta. La abrió y siguió a Dani hasta el exterior, y sin poderlo remediar admiró su figura por detrás mientras ella se dirigía hacia la bicicleta.

La chica se detuvo cerca de la bicicleta, y entonces se giró para mirarlo a la cara. En la cesta delantera estaba el paraguas que elal le había prestado el día anterior. Propinó unas palmaditas al sillín, con la cara seria.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Por qué me has comprado una bicicleta?

—No te la he comprado —protestó ella.

Ella pestañeó.

—Pero en la nota…

Santana se encogió de hombros.

—Llevaba dos años en el garaje, acumulando polvo. Créeme, lo último que haría sería comprarte una bicicleta.

Los ojos de Dani refulgieron peligrosamente.

—¡Esa no es la cuestión! No puedes seguir regalándome cosas. Tienes que parar. No quiero nada de ti. No necesito un paraguas ni verduras ni vino. ¡No necesito una bicicleta!

—Entonces dásela a alguien. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Yo tampoco la quiero.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Santana pudo ver cómo la confusión se trocaba en frustración, y luego finalmente en rendición. Al final, Dani sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, él carraspeó.

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿harás por lo menos el favor de escucharme?

Ella la miró por encima del hombro, enfadada.

—No importa, déjalo.

—Quizás a ti no te importe, pero a mí sí.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que al final bajó la vista al suelo. Cuando Dani suspiró, Santana señaló hacia el banco que había delante de la tienda. Lo había colocado allí a propósito, entre la máquina de hacer hielo y una rejilla con tanques de butano, como una broma, pensando que nadie lo usaría. ¿Quién iba a querer sentarse allí para contemplar el aparcamiento y la carretera justo delante? Para su sorpresa, la mayoría de los días estaba siempre ocupado; la única razón por la que en ese momento no había nadie era porque aún era temprano.

Dani dudó antes de tomar asiento. Santana entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo.

—No te he mentido cuando te he dicho que esta bici lleva dos años acumulando polvo. Era de mi esposa. Le encantaba, y siempre estaba montada en ella. Una vez incluso fue hasta Wilmington, pero, claro, cuando llegó allí estaba tan cansada que tuve que ir a recogerla, aunque yo no tenía a nadie que pudiera quedarse al cargo de la tienda, así que no me quedó más remedio que cerrarla durante un par de horas. —Hizo una pausa—. Esa fue la última vez que ella montó en la bicicleta. Aquella noche sufrió el primer ataque y tuve que llevarla de urgencias al hospital. Después de eso, la enfermedad fue ganando terreno progresivamente y ya no volvió a montarla. La guardé en el garaje, pero cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar pensar de nuevo en aquella horrible noche. —Irguió la espalda—. Sé que debería habérmela quitado de encima, pero no podía dársela a alguien que solo la utilizara una o dos veces y que luego se olvidara de ella. Quería que fuera a parar a alguien que supiera apreciarla tanto como ella lo hacía. Alguien que la usara con frecuencia. Eso hubiera sido lo que mi esposa querría. Si la hubieras conocido, lo comprenderías. En realidad me estás haciendo un favor.

Cuando Dani habló, lo hizo con un tono conciliador.

—No puedo aceptar la bicicleta de tu esposa.

—¿Así que aún quieres devolvérmela?

Cuando ella asintió, ella se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho más de lo que crees. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. No te gusta pensar que le debes nada a nadie. Quieres demostrarte a ti misma que puedes lograrlo sola, ¿verdad?

Dani abrió la boca para replicar, pero no dijo nada. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Santana continuó.

—Cuando mi esposa murió, yo reaccioné del mismo modo. Durante mucho tiempo. La gente se pasaba por la tienda y muchos me decían que los llamara si necesitaba algo. La mayoría sabía que yo no tenía familia aquí, y me ofrecían su ayuda y su apoyo de todo corazón, pero nunca llamé a nadie porque simplemente yo no era así. Aunque hubiera querido o necesitado algo, no habría sabido cómo pedirlo; sin embargo, he de confesar que ni tan solo sabía lo que quería. Lo único que sabía era que mi vida pendía de un hilo… Para continuar con la metáfora, puedo decir que durante una buena temporada apenas tuve fuerzas para agarrarme a ese hilo. Quiero decir, de repente me encontré con que tenía que hacerme cargo de dos niños y de la tienda, y por entonces los niños eran más pequeños y necesitaban mucha más atención que la que precisan ahora.

Hasta que un día Sue apareció por la puerta. —Santana la miró a los ojos—. ¿Conoces a Sue? Trabaja varias tardes a la semana en la tienda, incluidos los sábados. Es una mujer mayor, muy simpática. Josh y Kristen la adoran.

—Creo que no.

—Bueno, no importa. Te decía que ella apareció un día, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, y simplemente me dijo que se quedaría con los niños mientras yo pasaba la siguiente semana en la playa. Ella ya había organizado mi estancia y me dijo que no aceptaría un no por mi parte porque, en su opinión, era evidente que yo estaba al borde de la depresión.

Santana se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, intentando contener la emoción al evocar aquellos recuerdos.

—Al principio me enfadé. Quiero decir, son mis hijos, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de madre era como para que la gente pensara que no podía ejercer bien mi papel? Pero a diferencia del resto de la gente, Sue no me pidió que la llamara si necesitaba algo. Ella sabía lo que yo estaba pasando, tomó las riendas e hizo lo que creía que tenía que hacer. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que, de repente, me encontré conduciendo hacia la playa. Y ella tenía razón. Los primeros dos días no levanté cabeza. Pero a lo largo de las siguientes jornadas me dediqué a dar largos paseos, a leer algunos libros; cuando regresé, me di cuenta de que me sentía mucho más relajada que lo que había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Santana se calló un momento, sintiendo el peso del escrutinio de Dani.

—No sé por qué me cuentas todo esto.

Santana se giró hacia ella.

—Ambos sabemos que si te hubiera preguntado si querías la bicicleta, tú habrías dicho que no. Así que, igual que Sue hizo conmigo, me dejé guiar por mi instinto y lo hice porque sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Porque he aprendido que, de vez en cuando, es bueno aceptar la ayuda de alguien. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia la bicicleta—. Acéptala. Yo no la usaré, y no me negarás que a ti te facilitará la vida para ir de aquí para allá por el pueblo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Santana viera que los hombros de Dani se relajaban y que se giraba hacia ella con una sonrisa vencida.

—¿Has practicado antes este discurso?

—Por supuesto. —Intentó mirarla con ojitos de corderito—. ¿Te la quedas?

Ella vaciló.

—No me vendría mal una bicicleta —admitió finalmente—. Gracias.

Durante un largo momento, ninguno de las dos dijo nada. Mientras Santana estudiaba su perfil, pensó de nuevo en lo guapa que era, aunque tenía la impresión de que Dani no tenía esa opinión de sí misma. Y eso solo hacía que aumentar su atractivo.

—De nada —contestó Santana.

—Pero desde ahora no más regalitos, ¿vale? Ya has hecho bastante por mí.

—De acuerdo. —Santana señaló hacia la bicicleta con la cabeza—. ¿Así te va bien? ¿Quiero decir, con las cestas?

—Perfecto. ¿Por qué?

—Porque Kristen y Josh me ayudaron a ponerlas ayer. Uno de esos proyectos para un día lluvioso, ¿sabes? Las eligió Kristen. Solo para que lo sepas, ella también pensaba que necesitarías unos manillares con purpurina, pero ahí yo ya le dije que no.

—No me habrían importado unos manillares con purpurina.

Santana se echó a reír.

—Se lo diré.

Dani dudó un momento.

—Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso, ¿sabes? Me refiero a tus hijos.

—Gracias.

—Lo digo en serio. Y sé que no ha sido fácil.

—Así es la vida. Muchas veces no es fácil. Pero tenemos que intentar hacerlo lo mejor que podemos, ¿no?

—Así es —respondió ella.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió. Santana se inclinó hacia delante y vio a Josh que salía fuera y barría la zona de estacionamiento con la vista, con Kristen pegada a su lado. Con el rubio castaño y los ojos claros, Josh se parecía mucho a su madre. Al ver su mata de pelo enmarañada, Santana supo que acababa de levantarse de la cama.

—Estoy aquí, chicos.

Josh se rascó la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia el banco. Kristen sonreía radiante mientras saludaba a Dani con la mano.

—Mamá…

—¿Qué quieres, hijo?

—Queríamos saber si al final hoy iremos a la playa. Nos lo habías prometido.

—Sí, ese es el plan.

—¿Y prepararemos una barbacoa?

—Por supuesto.

—Vale —suspiró el muchacho, frotándose la nariz—. Hola, señorita Dani.

Dani saludó a Josh y a Kristen con la mano.

—¿Le ha gustado la bici? —gorjeó Kristen.

—Sí, gracias.

—Tuve que ayudar a mamá a arreglarla —informó Josh—, no es muy hábil con las herramientas.

Dani miró a Santana con una sonrisita de niña traviesa.

—Eso no lo había mencionado.

—Tampoco había tanto trabajo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero es verdad que Josh tuvo que ayudarme con la nueva barra.

Kristen miró a Dani fijamente.

—¿Vendrá también a la playa con nosotros?

Dani se sentó con la espalda más erguida.

—Me temo que no.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Kristen.

—Probablemente tiene que trabajar —adujo Santana.

—La verdad es que no, hoy no he de trabajar; pero tengo que reparar un par de cosas en mi casa y…

—¡Pues así sí que puede venir! —la interrumpió Kristen, ilusionada—. Nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

—Pero es una salida familiar —insistió Dani—. No quiero entrometerme.

—¡Qué va! ¡Ya verá cómo lo pasamos bomba! ¡Y además verá cómo nado! Por favor… —suplicó Kristen.

Santana permaneció callada; no quería añadir más presión. Estaba seguro de que la chica rechazaría la invitación, por eso se quedó sorprendido cuando ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz muy mansa: —De acuerdo —accedió.

* * *

Que les pareció?

Las espero en los comentarios :3


	11. Capitulo 9

Después de regresar de la tienda, Dani aparcó la bici en la parte trasera de su cabaña y entró para cambiarse de ropa. No tenía bañador, aunque de haberlo tenido tampoco se lo habría puesto. Por más natural que fuera para una adolescente pasearse delante de desconocidos en bañador o biquini, ella no se sentiría a gusto en bañador delante de Santana durante un día en la playa con sus hijos. O francamente, incluso sin los niños.

A pesar de que se había resistido a la idea, tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por ella. No por las cosas que había hecho por ella —por más agradecida que le estuviera por eso—, sino por la tristeza que a veces reflejaba su rostro cuando sonreía, la expresión de su cara cuando le hablaba de su esposa, o la forma como trataba a sus hijos. Había una soledad intrínseca en ella imposible de ocultar, y ella sabía que en cierto modo se asemejaba a la suya.

Dani sabía que Santana se sentía atraída por ella. Tenía la suficiente experiencia como para detectar cuándo una mujer la encontraba atractiva; la dependiente en la verdulería hablando demasiado, o una desconocida que se giraba al verla pasar, o una camarera pasándose por su mesa más de lo necesario… Con el tiempo, había aprendido a fingir que no se daba cuenta de la atención que le dedicaban esas mujeres; en otros casos, les mostraba un absoluto desprecio, pero sabía lo que pasaría si no se comportaba de ese modo. Más tarde. Cuando esa desconocida la acompañara a casa. Cuando se quedaran solas.

Pero se recordó a sí misma que esa vida había quedado atrás. Abrió un cajón de la cómoda, sacó unos pantalones cortos y las sandalias que se había comprado en Anna Jean's. La noche previa, había pasado una velada agradable con su amiga, tomando vino, y ahora iba a ir a la playa con Santana y su familia. Se trataba de actividades normales en una vida normal. Pero para ella el concepto era nuevo, como si estuviera aprendiendo las costumbres de una tierra extranjera, y eso le provocaba una sensación de alegría y de recelo a la vez.

Tan pronto como acabó de vestirse, vio el todoterreno de Santana, que se acercaba por el sendero de gravilla. Suspiró hondo cuando el vehículo se detuvo delante de su casa. «Ahora o nunca», se dijo, y salió al porche.

—Tiene que abrocharse el cinturón, señorita Dani —comentó Kristen desde el asiento trasero—. Mi mamá no conducirá a menos que se lo ponga.

Santana miró a Dani, como preguntándole: «¿Estás lista?».

Ella le regaló su sonrisa más valiente.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Vamos.

Al cabo de menos de una hora llegaron a Long Beach, un pueblo costero lleno de las típicas casas coloniales de madera de dos plantas y con unas impresionantes vistas al mar. Santana estacionó en un pequeño aparcamiento que quedaba arropado por las dunas. La hierba crecida parecía querer imitar al mar con su movimiento ondulante, empujada por la suave brisa marina. Dani salió del vehículo y contempló el océano, aspirando con energía.

Los niños saltaron al suelo e inmediatamente se pusieron a correr hacia el sendero entre las dunas.

—¡Voy a ver qué tal está el agua, mamá! —gritó Josh, sosteniendo en la mano la máscara y tubo de buceo.

—¡Yo también! —añadió Kristen, siguiendo a su hermano.

Santana estaba ocupada descargando trastos de la parte trasera del todoterreno.

—¡Esperen! ¡Un momento! —gritó, intentando retenerlos.

Josh suspiró, incapaz de ocultar su impaciencia mientras apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo primero sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro. Santana empezó a descargar la nevera portátil.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció Dani.

Santana sacudió la cabeza.

—Puedo apañarme sola, gracias, pero ¿te importaría ponerles a los chicos un poco de loción solar y vigilarlos unos minutos? Sé que se mueren de ganas de meterse en el agua.

—De acuerdo —contestó Dani al tiempo que se volvía hacia Kristen y Josh—. ¿Están listos?

Santana se pasó los siguientes minutos sacando las cosas del vehículo y llevándolas hasta una de las mesas de madera más cercana a la duna, un espacio que no invadiría el agua cuando subiera la marea. Aunque había otras pocas familias, disponían de bastante espacio para ellos solos. Dani se había quitado las sandalias y se hallaba de pie mientras los pequeños chapoteaban alegremente en la orilla. Mantenía los brazos cruzados, e incluso desde lejos Santana pudo detectar una singular expresión de satisfacción en su cara.

Santana agarró un par de toallas y se las colgó sobre el hombro antes de acercarse a ella.

—Cuesta creer que ayer lloviera tanto, ¿verdad?

Ella se giró al oír su voz.

—Había olvidado lo mucho que echaba de menos el océano.

—¿Hacía tiempo que no veías el mar?

—Demasiado tiempo —contestó ella, escuchando el ritmo cadencioso de las olas al chocar contra la orilla.

Josh entraba y salía del agua; a su lado, Kristen estaba de cuclillas, buscando conchas nacaradas.

—Debe de ser muy duro a veces, tener que encargarte tú sola de ellos —comentó Dani.

Santana vaciló, considerando el comentario. Cuando habló, su voz era muy suave: —Normalmente no cuesta tanto. Solemos seguir una rutina, ¿sabes? En nuestra vida diaria, me refiero. Pero es cuando nos salimos de esa rutina, cuando hacemos cosas distintas como ahora y no seguimos ningún ritmo marcado, cuando la situación a veces se complica hasta tal punto que puede volverse frustrante. —Propinó unas pataditas a la arena y hundió los pies un poco—. Cuando mi esposa y yo hablábamos de tener un tercer hijo, ella intentaba prevenirme de que iba a implicar un cambio rotundo: de llevar una vida más o menos controlada, a permanecer en estado de alerta perpetuo, a entrar en «zona de defensa». Solía bromear aduciendo que no creía que yo estuviera preparado para enfrentarme a ese combate diario. Pero aquí estoy, en zona de defensa cada día… —Se calló un instante y sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso.

—¿El qué?

—Parece que cada vez que hablo contigo no sea capaz de hacerlo sin nombrar a mi esposa.

Por primera vez, ella se volvió hacia Santana.

—¿Y por qué no ibas a hablar de tu esposa?

Santana empujó una pila de arena hacia delante y hacia atrás, aplanando la nueva superficie que acababa de formar.

—Porque no quiero que pienses que no puedo hablar de otros temas, que me he quedado anclada en el pasado.

—La querías mucho, ¿no?

—Sí —repuso ella.

—Y ella era una parte muy importante de tu vida y la madre de tus hijos, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Entonces es normal que hables de ella. Tienes que hacerlo. En parte, tú eres como eres por ella.

Santana le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Dani pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —Su voz destilaba ternura.

—En un bar. Típico, ¿no? Ella había salido con unas amigas a celebrar un cumpleaños. Hacía calor y el local estaba abarrotado de gente, con poca luz y la música muy alta, y ella… Ella destacaba entre todas. Quiero decir, sus amigas parecían un poco descontroladas, y era obvio que lo estaban pasando bien, pero ella permanecía serena e impasible.

—Supongo que era muy guapa, ¿no?

—Ni que lo digas. Así que… me tragué los nervios, me acerqué disimuladamente y me decidí a desplegar todos mis encantos.

Cuando hizo una pausa, Santana vio la sonrisa que curvaba la comisura de los labios de Dani.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella.

—Y todavía necesité tres horas para que me dijera su nombre y me diera su número de teléfono.

Dani rio.

—Y a ver si lo adivino. La llamaste al día siguiente, ¿no? Y la invitaste a salir.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque pareces esa clase de chicas.

—Hablas como si estuvieras acostumbrada a toparte con mujeres como yo.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó?

—¿Por qué quieres que te lo cuente?

—No lo sé —admitió ella—. Pero me interesa.

Santana la estudió detenidamente.

—Está bien —aceptó al final, y se preparó para seguir—: Así que…, bueno, tal y como por arte de magia has averiguado, le pedí si quería almorzar conmigo al día siguiente. Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde charlando. Aquel fin de semana, le dije que un día nos casaríamos.

—Bromeas.

—Ya sé que suena raro. Créeme, ella pensó que estaba loca, también. Pero es que… tuve la certeza. Ella era inteligente y afable, y teníamos muchas cosas en común, y queríamos lo mismo en la vida. Ella se reía mucho y también me hacía reír… Sinceramente, de las dos, yo fui la afortunada.

La brisa del océano continuaba empujando las olas, que se enredaban en los tobillos de Dani.

—Es probable que ella también pensara que era la afortunada.

—Eso fue solo porque conseguí engatusarla.

—Lo dudo.

—Bueno, eso es porque también he conseguido engatusarte a ti.

Ella rio.

—No lo creo.

—Solo lo dices porque somos amigas.

—¿Crees que somos amigas?

—Sí. —La miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Tú no?

Por la expresión en la cara de Dani, supo que la idea la había pillado por sorpresa, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Kristen se les acercó saltando y chapoteando, con las manos llenas de conchas.

—¡Señorita Dani! —exclamó—. ¡He encontrado algunas que son preciosas!

Dani se inclinó hacia la pequeña.

—¿A ver?

Kristen alzó las manos y puso las conchas en la mano de Dani antes de girarse hacia Santana.

—Mami, ¿podemos empezar a preparar la barbacoa? Tengo hambre.

—Claro que sí, cielo. —Dio unos pasos hacia el agua para echar un vistazo más de cerca a su hijo, que buceaba entre las olas. Cuando Josh asomó la cabeza por encima del agua, Santana formó un cono con sus manos alrededor de la boca y gritó—: ¡Josh! ¡Voy a preparar la barbacoa, así que será mejor que salgas del agua un rato!

—¿Ahora? —replicó Josh.

—Solo un rato.

Incluso en la distancia, Santana vio cómo su hijo dejaba caer pesadamente los hombros. Dani también debió de darse cuenta, porque se apresuró a intervenir.

—Puedo quedarme aquí a vigilarlo, si quieres —se ofreció.

—¿Estás segura?

—Kristen me está enseñando todos los tesoros que ha encontrado.

Santana asintió y volvió a girarse hacia Josh.

—La señorita Dani se quedará aquí para vigilarte, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No te adentres demasiado! ¿Entendido?

—¡Está bien! —gritó el muchacho con alegría.


End file.
